Something New
by MooMoogle
Summary: High King Peter has always been adored and sought by women. His younger brother, on the other hand, is always passed over, and he doesn't mind it. Who has a need for love anyway? ...Right? EdmundXOC
1. Unwelcome Visitor

**.Title. Something New **(Likely to Change)

**.Author. MooMoogle**

**.Rating. PG **(for now)

**.Disclaimer. **I own nothing! I am ignorant! Haha. Well, I own Maible, whose name was originally Sable; this pen I have behind my ear, and this disclaimer.

**.A/N. **Haha, now _this_ is to be a odd sort of story I'm not sure about. Not sappy, but. Now, you should know me. Dark, angst-y person. Don't think I've changed. Now begone! I, uh, er mean, read and review please!

* * *

"_But you haven't even _met_ him,"_ the boy complained silently. 

He knew his brother was awful important and of high stature, _and_ was the spitting image of any woman's dream, but this was getting a bit annoying; this was the fifth time this week he had stood, fuming silently as the maiden before him gave him a disapproving look, clearly only interested in speaking to his elder sibling. Not _once_ had he received a visitor.

She sighed impatiently after a moment had passed, and though she needn't had have to say it, for Edmund already knew _just_ what she was to say, she greeted dryly, "Good day to you, your Highness; My name is Maible, coming from Archenland. I've journeyed to Cair Paravel in search of _High_ King _Peter_." The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Maible _casually _emphasized his brother's stature.

Nonetheless, he offered a small, forced smile and returned the greeting, though his voice remained just as hostile as hers. "Of course…If you please--" He turned from her, almost relieved to, and called, "Rerian!" Not a moment later, the clipping noise of hooves echoed through the enormous halls. A small shuffle of feet mixed with the noise; Edmund resisted a grin. _Dear_ Maible was obviously registering that Rerian was not human.

Indeed, he was not; a moment later, the small faun skittered from around the corner, a friendly smile etched through his features. He dropped into a half bow of respect before rising to ask happily, "You called, King Edmund?" The boy let his gaze flit to Maible, a small, true smile curving his lips at her uneasy fear as she eyed Rerian warily.

"Yes, thank you for arriving so quickly. This young lady here wishes to speak to my brother, but I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning."

Rerian shared a secret smirk with Edmund, sighing heavily, before finally replying slightly louder, "Ah, yes; King Peter as well as Queen Susan have gone for an afternoon ride. I am afraid they will not be back until late evening." Edmund nodded curtly, turning back to Maible.

She truly could meet his standards, were it not for the constant unsatisfied look in her eye. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back almost perfectly, she held herself with graceful poise, and her face was fair enough to trance nearly any unknowing man.

Edmund was _not_ an unknowing man. And he knew Peter was _not_, either.

So, he informed her without a thread of sympathy, "As you can see, King Peter cannot join us until tonight. If you wish, you may reside here for the night and speak with him tomorrow." A look of pure disbelief and disappointment crossed her face as she pursed her lips tightly together. He was _really_ praying to sweet Aslan she would decline.

But she only placed her hands on her hips and glanced around the Throne Room. "I suppose that will have to do," she said. Edmund gritted his teeth momentarily, _very_ unhappy, before turning back to the faun, who was contentedly waiting, often repressing small chuckles. Rerian knew for a fact that the young King _hated_ these women seeking Peter's hand; although, Susan and Lucy's suitors were not even to be mentioned. "Would you be so kind as to show our guest to a vacant room?"

The faun nodded, glancing at Maible, whose eyes had grown wide again. "Come along, Miss," Rerian chided, clip-clopping away, Maible not-so close behind. The two turned down another hallway, the small noise of Rerian's cloven hooves fading away, leaving Edmund alone in the large room. Truly, he was thankful for the loneliness as he sank into his Throne, his head resting tiredly against the marble. These people were simply coming more and more it seemed; he was just glad his siblings had enough sense to politely push each one away. He himself had yet to be pursued, and that was just fine for him. He had no desire to be wooed for by some maiden, let alone marry; he was only fifteen! That was one thing that really daunted him; they were _much_ too young to consider any of these matters.

Perhaps that was why he despised them all.

"Ed?" A young girl poked her head into the room, the small crown on her head resting upon her short, brown hair. He opened his eyes in alarm as the silence split, his gaze landing on her before he relaxed again.

"Oh…Hullo, Lu." Lucy grinned, leaping from the hall and up to the dais, standing next to her brother.

"I saw her," Lucy explained, her smile fading to a look of disgust; "I think she looks spoiled. Isn't this the third on this week?" Edmund scowled.

"Fifth," he corrected, shaking his head. "It _is_ tiring. And Peter always manages to disappear when they come."

"Oh, really, Ed! You know him. He just doesn't know what to do about girls," scoffed the Queen. They shared tired smiles.

"Yes, well…That gives him no reason to leave them with _me_." Lucy patted his hand, resisting the urge to burst into laughter.

"We _all_ know you hate even the idea of all these suitors."

The King looked smug. He hadn't kept it a secret. "When are Peter and Su _truthfully_ due back?" he asked, halfway changing the subject. He was immediately glad he had, and yet at the same time worried as his sister's eyes grew wide.

"Oh! By the Lion, I nearly forgot!" she cried, stamping her foot. She lowered her voice then, and whispered, "They got here five minutes ago."

Edmund leapt to his feet, cursing under his breath. "How many guards accompanied her here?" he demanded.

Lucy bit her lip, strumming her fingers. "I don't know how many _exactly_, but it was a group of them. If Peter and Su came around straight to the stable, they won't know they're there…That will be a surprise for them."

"But I already told Maible she would have to wait for him tomorrow," he hissed.

"Well, just tell her they came home early," Lucy said, slightly confused. The fazed look on her brother's face promptly straightened her out.

"If I'm going to be unhappy, she going down with me," he muttered. Lucy giggled.

"Well, I'd hurry; it shan't take them long to rub down the horses. If anything, I'll keep Maible busy." Edmund nodded, slipping from the room and down the hall, taking care to tread the opposite direction Rerian had led their guest.

---

"Peterrrrrrrrrrrr! Susaaaaaaaaan!" cried Edmund as he ran to the stables, ducking inside. The chatter of voices and laughter ended abruptly as the boy rushed into view, looking very flustered.

"Ed?" Peter stared at him with wide eyes, alarmed by the sudden appearance of his brother. The younger King stopped panting for a minute to glare at his oldest sibling. "Ed, what's wrong?"

"One- of your- _stupid_- women," he hissed between breaths. The color drained from Peter's face.

"What's that, Ed?" Susan stepped from the tack room, undaunted by Edmund's slight anger. "_Another_ visitor for Peter? Oh, how is she?"

"Does it _matter_?" cried Peter. Edmund ignored him.

"Well, frankly, Lucy and I both agreed she's a spoiled prat." Susan's hopeful gleam faded into disappointment as she sighed piteously. Unlike her other siblings, she slightly enjoyed the 'attention' of a suitor. However, that still did not keep her from declining each one; whether of her own free will, or her brothers'.

"_Lovely_," muttered Peter, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, if anything, you can escape her until tomorrow. Rerian told her you two would be back too late to meet tonight."

"Edmund!" his brother snapped; "You expect me to _avoid_ her for the next three hours!"

"Peter, it _is_ Cair Paravel," Susan pointed out. "The castle is huge."

"With my luck, I'd run smack into her alone. Or with Ed."

"Hullo!"

"Well, you couldn't have given her an exquisite welcome," Peter said smugly, raising an eyebrow. "We _all_ know you hate these suitors."

Edmund crossed his arms indignantly. "You don't care for them either. And that's the third time I've been told the obvious."

"No matter. The point is I cannot go in there _until_ dinner tonight," concluded his brother. Susan sighed.

"Well, _I'm_ going. I can say I came back early, if you truly wish."

"Good," murmured the youngest; "Peter and I could go hunting without _you_."

"_That_ you can," agreed Susan shortly. Of the many qualities that had changed in her, the shuddering feeling of killing something had stayed firm. "But what should I say tothis maidenabout _your_ disappearance?"

"Tell her Peter sent for me."

"Fair enough," she mused. Tossing her hair, she waved; "good luck to you then;" and turned on her heel, the swish of her skirts vanishing around the corner.

---

"_Ah!_ Oh, sorry, Rerian…You scared me."

The faun merely brushed aside the mistake and bowed slightly. "My apologies, Queen Susan. I've just finished showing our guest to her room."

Susan sighed at this bit of news; she felt she would not enjoy this one half so much. Lowering her tone, she whispered, "Rerian, please, try to keep my arrival quiet; Peter and Ed have just left for a bit of sport and-"

Before she could finish, there was the soft padding of feet hurrying towards the two, drawing Susan silent. Her gaze darted up, immediately landing on whom was approaching; and she repressed a groan. Maible was shuffling towards them, her eyes alight. Like her brother, Susan noticed the greedy glint mixing with the look of hope.

"Good afternoon, your Highness!" she beamed, curtseying. Susan half-smiled in acknowledgement, shooting a helpless glance at Rerian. Maible, oblivious, continued; "I heard you enter the castle; how was your ride with King Peter?"

"Fine…fine, thank you." Though from the tone of her voice, one might have thought it had been a terrible outing. But the maiden happily babbled on;

"Excellent! King Edmund informed me that you two would not be back until much too late tonight—as you know, I am to meet with King Peter…Speaking of which, may I ask where he is? I did not see him enter the castle with you, and I _am _terribly anxious to see him."

Susan fondled with her hair, waiting patiently for Maible to pause, managing to keep her face blank. "Ah, yes, about that. I am awful sorry, but my royal brother has not returned; he sent me for King Edmund, you see. I am afraid his arrival will continue to be delayed." Maible's plastered grin faded, her lip's forming a small '_o'_ before sealing shut. Susan also pursed her lips in disapproval as the maiden's hands clenched, a look of lividness cross her face, for you see, she was just thinking how "that spoiled little boy got to go meet her husband-to-be and she did _not_." Susan must have guessed this, for she quickly offered, "I'm sure it was for important matters women should stay away from." This was a slightly hypocritical statement, for that was what she fought against constantly. She was a woman, perhaps, but that did not make her unable when a man supposedly was.

Maible sighed irritably, but fell to fuming silently, marching away without a word more to the young Queen. Susan only sighed, half relieved _that_ was out of the way now. Rerian shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I think that's one of the more unfavorable Daughters of Eve," he said. "Do not worry, Queen Susan; I will not speak of Peter's arrival and quick departure."

Susan nodded, placing a hand to her head and swiping a strand of hair from her face. "This won't get out of hand, will it?"

"I cannot say," the faun sympathized; "But we can only hope it does not."

--

"Come _on_, Peter! God, can't you go any faster!"

Peter narrowed his eyes but deliberately ignored his pacing younger brother, continuing to groom his mount thoroughly. The unicorn stood quietly, eyeing Edmund with slightly alarmed eyes, but enjoying the small time attention from his master. Phillip was already, well, _ready_; as of five minutes ago.

"Patience, dear brother," mused Peter; "If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who lied to the maiden."

Edmund scowled. "Oh, but, if my memory does not fail me, it is _you_ who dreads each one. Forgive me for trying to assist you."

Peter sighed, placing the brush back in its original spot. The unicorn itself seemed to sigh resentfully as it released a blow of air. Phillip 'accidentally' nosed Edmund's back, silencing the impatient boy; and at the same time, nearly throwing him off his feet. He glared at Phillip, who snorted and said with a commanding tone, "Quiet." The boy obeyed, and with a dramatic wave of his hand he retired to standing beside his horse, stroking Phillip's muzzle even as he sulked.

"Okay, we can go-" Peter started, having swung himself up on his steed's back, but stopped short, stiffening.

"Stupid…sending that…and then the creature…so _uncivilized_…"

Faint traces of an unfamiliar voice floated innocently inside the stables, bringing the Kings' activity to a stop. The two exchanged looks of worry; Edmund mouthed glumly, "_stupid_ woman."

--

**.A/N. **Well, there you go for Chapter one. It went reaaallllly fast, but oh well. Kinda choppy too...Anyways, reviews please and small flames! If any... -cowers-


	2. Troubles Arising

**Disclaimer.** I own absolutly nothing. Except for ebil little Maible, who I hate just as much as you. -laughs-

**A/N. **Whew. Okay! So, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. . Here's numero dos...Hah, and warning for slight language; it's not really even typed in here, but I don't wanna get into trouble. -blinks-

* * *

Maible also came to a pause at the sound of hurried clopping hooves within the barn. Her face twisted into a scowl; it was that ungrateful boy, more than likely, getting ready to leave. _'Oh, what's his name…Edmund, yes that's it._' 

Abandoning her livid look for innocence, she poked her head inside the entrance, clearing her throat.

It was empty.

The only occupants were the horses, who had stopped their business to stare at the strange woman. Bewildered, she stared back until the beasts lost interest whispering to each other. Finding this deeply satisfying, the girl released a breath of relief and gathered up her voice, musing, "That's what I thought, you stupid, uncivilized-"

"I say!" Maible jumped a clear foot in the air as she was interrupted. Her eyes flit the stable, searching for the person who had spoken, though she would've sworn she did notice dirty looks coming from the horses- then realized with a terrible jolt of shock that it was not a human. "I say!" snorted the chestnut horse again, having peered inside the stable. "I daresay that is a piece of rude, unbelievable sh-"

"_Phillip!"_ A boy emerged also, placing a firm hand on his horse's muzzle, bringing the steed's words to a halt. He spun around, obviously embarrassed, but that emotion quickly faded as his brown eyes registered with who she was. "Oh," he said glumly.

"Uh…" Maible remained frozen in shock, staring wide eyed at King Edmund and his horse, which, wait, no, _who_ was obviously not just an animal you called to as 'horsie'. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"The horses of Narnia _talk_," he informed her. She didn't seem to hear him.

"I-I know…" Maybe she did. She held up a finger, pointing at Phillip. "Your horse _talked_." Or maybe she didn't.

He gave her a strange look, but made no effort to correct her. "Idiot…" A glossy black mare shook her head, her voice mixing with the King's whispered insult. Maible again didn't seem to hear.

--

Edmund stared long and hard at her, then nervously checked over his shoulder. The silky white tail of Peter's unicorn melted away from prying eyes into the Wood. _'Good; he had the sense to go fast _now_.' _He turned his gaze back to Maible. _'Now to rid of this ditz.' _

"I'm to leave immediately to seek my brother."

Okay, perhaps the wrong words to get rid of her.

The mention of Peter seemed to remind her to gain her head back, and she did, giving it a small shake. A small, wry smile curved her lips.

"_Immediately._" He didn't mean to come off as pushy, but if Peter was stupid enough to come back and see what the hold-up was—which he probably would—and Maible saw him…

She nodded and curtsied. "Of course, Sire. Queen Susan informed me already that it was not a woman's business."

He had to stifle a shout of laughter. _'Yeah, right.'_

Nonetheless, he swung up on Phillip's back, resting a hand on the pommel of his sword. He glanced at her, slightly disgruntled—she was _really_ getting on his nerves—but he nodded and said, "Very well, then."

Phillip seemed to get the cue and snorted, throwing one last dirty look at Maible before tossing his head and turning on his heels to pursue Peter at a breezy canter, keeping his strides smooth and leaving the girl alone in the stable.

--

"Honestly, King Peter; I really hope you manage to push her out of there sooner than not."

"Phillip, not to seem rude, but between you and Edmund both, I've heard that line at least fourteen times; and I haven't even met her."

"For that, I envy you, brother."

Peter glared at Edmund, giving his brother a good smack 'cross the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" whined Edmund, already plotting some sort of twisted revenge as he gingerly touched a hand to where his brother had hit him. Peter only shot his brother a look that clearly told him to shut up. With a disgruntled sigh, Edmund obeyed.

"If you were serious about hunting, let me inform you now; talking will not coax the dumb, witless beasts you seek."

"Then perhaps the miracle will happen and your Majesties will cease this bickering!" Phillip snorted, exasperated. A dryad nearby giggled.

"And perhaps another miracle will happen and you two will hush over the girl at our castle! Really, Ed, it makes me wonder why you're already trying to draw me from her…"

"What? _NO! _ Ugh, Peter, don't even try to say that!"

"Denial."

"I am _not _in denial! She's a prat! We'll see how you take it when you see the fake, little b-"

"_Edmund!_"

"- flaunting and giggling around you. Don't come crying to me for help."

"_Hush!"_

Both mounts halted promptly, causing the brothers to both topple forward onto the horses' necks, nearly falling to the damp ground. The snapping ceased; the forest echoed in silence, the last traces of talking fading through the trees (those who were the dryads had fallen silent now, though they had taken their Kings' small spat quite humorously).

Groaning slightly, Edmund pushed himself back up. Phillip's ears were pricked forth, his body tensing as he grew alert; likewise with Peter's mount. The boys shared questioning looks, confused; both rested assuring hands on the hilts of their swords.

'_Perhaps we shall have a bit more than just hunting,'_ thought the younger with a slight buzz in his head. He knew that there were still remains of the Witch's army scattered about—it had been about five years since she had been killed— and it still alarmed him each time he ran across them unexpectedly. Which, he thought, he should expect it.

For a minute or two, the four stood silently, all straining their ears; only two managed to hear anything worth hearing. Finally, Peter's usually silent horse spoke in his quiet manner; "Wolves; a few, only a mile or so ahead."

The faint grinding of steel was heard for a moment as both boys drew their swords, letting their horses cautiously began to move forward once more, each of the beasts' steps tentative.

Again, Edmund found himself alarmed.

"_Ah!"_ Unprepared for any sudden attack, the cry sprang from his lips as a grey blur shot from the foliage at him and his horse. But, at least, he was not slow. He lifted his sword, plunging it forward into the wolf's frame, ending its wretched life. That was the end of his surprise.

"Ed!"

On cue, two more beasts leapt snarling at the two Kings; Edmund again made fool of his attacker, having been slightly put on guard; his brother had not been so lucky. The wolf had landed on the unicorn's back, its claws scrabbling at the poor creature's hide as well as snapping at an unsuspecting Peter. Quickly as he could, Peter twirled his sword, lashing his blade at the nuisance. With a whine, it fell to the ground, also dead.

Panting slightly, the four waited, tense, to see if any more were to accompany those who laid slain upon the ground.

"Peter, are you alright?" Edmund glanced at his brother, who seemed to be repressing a wince or two, his hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, you worry yourself…Just a small bite here."

"Is it deep? Should we head back now?"

"Shut _up_, Ed, I'm _fine_."

Edmund sniffed, hurt. "Excuse my concerns."

Peter smiled slightly. "It's my job to worry, remember?" His brother scowled, but likewise inwardly agreed. With enthusiasm. And exasperation. After assuring that Peter's mount was likewise well, Ed's own spoke up again.

"There's still one left." Phillip nodded curtly, his eyes fixed ahead…Even so, he was noticing the forest was growing thicker. "It's…pacing. Ahead, just a small ways."

"So it was a very small pack…" mused Edmund, letting his horse on.

"Luckily. Still…Why would they send all but one off? Not good strategy, that's for sure…"

"Peter, they're wolves of a darker age."

"True-"

"_Look._"

Again, Peter's mount stunned them with words, or a word, drawing them all silent. A small, dark little pool of liquid was before them… It held the color of crimson, noticed Edmund, appalled. "That remaining wolf; it's back with whatever they caught," he breathed, glancing at Peter. Perhaps a small Talking Beast who had been unsuspecting? Anything larger would have been prepared for an attack.

Sure enough, as the two headed forth, the dark shadow of a pacing wolf loomed into view, its sight and bearings failing to trace the approaching four…That is, until, King Peter's sword was already upon it. It fell, dead, and the last of their current concerns ended abruptly.

"I don't see anything," said Phillip, referring to his rider's theory of the wolves having caught something…

Or someone.

Both Kings dismounted, looking around the shadowed area. "Not yet, anyways," mused Peter. No, he was convinced something or someone was here. As was Edmund.

And the younger King's suspicions were confirmed as he pulled away a tangled mess of vines; alarmed and slightly shaken, he dropped the tendrils abruptly, taking a step back. "Peterrr…" The word escaped his lips shakily, hushed, his eyes wide. His voice must have been a bit _too_ hushed, for his brother did not look up across the tiny clearing. Managing his voice, Ed snapped, "Peter!"

This time, his older brother looked up. "Ed?" His brother looked completely and utterly petrified. Crossing beside him, Peter gave Edmund a questioning look, who shook his head.

"Sorry…Startled me 's all…" muttered the younger, who remained stunned nonetheless, pointing to the thick weeds. Peter's face contorted, glancing at the vines. Taking a fistful, he threw them aside.

An appalled sort of grimness took to his features at the sight revealed. "Well…We need to go back _now._ Lu needs to help us with this." That was all he said.

---

_Slam._

The sound of the main doors closing fast alerted nearly everyone in the castle, but most simply went back to their activities. Or started new ones.

Maible's anxiety paused a moment at the thud, her form going rigid as she strained her ears for any trace of footsteps—perhaps the High King come to see her?—or talk—maybe he was discussing her? Neither happened, of course. But her vain hope was not to be stopped. She was smart enough to know that the small noise was the alarm screaming that King Peter was back.

Quick as anything, she snatched a brush, running it through her long, sun kissed hair in dramatic attempt to make herself shine. Her gown, she noted, was a tad wrinkled- frantically, she smoothed it out with petite hands. She wanted to look her best for dinner tonight. And why wouldn't she? After all, he handsome King would be there…Two pro's for her part.

--

But others also grew alert on the entrance of King Peter's return, but they, on the other hand, included their younger King equally. Lucy and Susan both looked up, knowing their brothers had returned. Wanting to spend at least one more moment peacefully with them before that horrid Maible ruined their evening, the two girls hurried down the hallway, peering into the entrance hall just in time to catch Edmund commanding Rerian- "Please, if you would fetch our sisters; healing needs to be immediate-"

"Edmund!" Lucy rushed from the corner, her heart pounding in her chest. When she had heard him, she feared the worst for her oldest brother, considering the trembling fear in Ed's voice. But her eyes filled with both relief and confusion as she drank in the sight. Peter was standing quietly, apparently unharmed, likewise for Edmund, who looked up at her calling.

But what _was_ odd was the girl held in Peter's arms. She was unfamiliar, the young Queen having not recognized her. But what did daunt the valiant girl was the fact that the other was making no sign of movement. And, as she rushed forward to throw her arms around Edmund in greeting and comfort, she sensed a growing morbidity near the stranger.

"Lucy, could you help tend to…" He glanced at the girl. Lucy nodded as Susan took her sister's place, embracing her little brother.

"Are you two alright?" Susan asked breathlessly, looking them over, staring more so at the girl.

"Goodness, Su, we're _standing_." Older siblings could be so overbearing. "_She _is the one who needs help!"

And, almost as if on cue, Maible took light steps down the hall, poking her head into the room, a sweet, coy smile on her face. But her cheer did not last but a moment. As she herself registered exactly what she was seeing, a frustrated, tight frown replaced her silly grin. Her mind only screamed one thing- 'My _King is holding some girl!_'

All eyes turned to the newcomer, who everyone felt was slightly unwelcome, but the siblings remained silent; all except for Edmund, who let loose an agitated, but quiet growl. He _really _did not like her, and she was just getting in his way. Peter remained emotionless, trying hard to appear confused, which he succeeded in. Sort of.

Before she could restrain her words, she snapped, "Who's that?" She could care less if the girl was dying; she just wanted to know what Peter had to do with her.

Edmund didn't even try to hide his irritation. Before Peter could explain, he snapped right back, "We found her in the woods, _okay_?" He managed to whisper the last word to himself, having gotten the clue from Susan and Lucy after a sharp elbow in his side. '_God, woman, calm down.'_

"We need to get her to the healing chambers." Peter managed to cut into his brother's rage. "_Stay here._ We'll be right back." And before she could protest, he had left the room. Lucy and Susan didn't dare risk a glance back, but hurried after their oldest brother.

The young King remained a moment in the room with Maible, their heated glares unwavering. Both felt deep hatred towards the other; As far as Maible was concerned, King Edmund was her only problem with getting to his brother. And as far as Edmund was concerned, Maible was his only problem with enjoying his brother's company and staying far from the concept of outside love.

This was going to be a _problem_.

Edmund gave her a look that clearly read "You-don't-like-me-and-I-sure-as-hell-don't-like-you, -got-it?" And just as quickly as the other three had disappeared, he, too, turned heel, breaking his glare. Maible, however, was left alone, absently listening to the click of his boots fading down the hallway.

"I've got it, your Majesty," she hissed quietly, any and all noise fading away.

* * *

**A/N.** Well, there you go for chapter two. And come on, people! -waves dramatically like Ed- Reviews! Good reviews! I hope! 

I'd like to thank my unregistered reviewers, **lola** and **Samatha**, or maybe you two aren't logged in. I just don't want to get pointed wrong. -nervous laugh- Anyways, thanks you two, as well as to all my other readers. Sorry I haven't got to reply to your reviews! I've been real busy round the house and all...And YOU Llama llama duck...-laughs- You already know what I say to your review, considering you wrote it right in front of me and pressed 'enter' before I could stop you. -laughs again-


	3. Strong Wine

**Disclaimer. **Well...I own this book on my desk sitting open in front of me. Other than that, I don't think I own much of anything. oo  
**  
A/N. **Well. I really did not like this chapter. I kept trying to force it, then hating myself and my writing, then going back and editing a lot, then editing that...So I finally just quit writing this chapter and moved on to the next one. So, I'm sorry if this isn't meeting expectations or anything...

* * *

A small flurry of dryads and naiads continually moved over the strange girl, Lucy and Susan in the mix of it all. Repeated questions mixed though the air- "Is she really dying?- Where's the fatal wound?- Perhaps there isn't one?" Small hands held the owner's precious cordial tightly, wondering if she should just stow away their misery and treat the brown haired girl herself. But under the command of her two brothers, she had been forbade to do so, permitting she was indeed not dying. 

There was no question that she was scathed. Bloody gashes, some small or large, and dark, forming bruises were apparent. But, with each one discovered, the master healer, a young naiad by the name of Uili, confirmed that it was indeed not fatal, but painful nonetheless. Lucy tried to protest, but the small naiad assured her Queen that the damage would fade with herbal medicine and time.

The two kings remained outside the door, royally being bored, you might say. Absently, Edmund stared down at the beautiful mosaic tile, not really registering with what it was. Peter was practically mutual, his fair blue eyes subconsciously wandering around the hall. Both knew what the other was thinking; _'The longer we stay here, the longer we get to be away from…'_ Here, however, they're minds split. The younger King's head was filled with rather colorful language, while Peter mercifully ended with '_-the so called prat.'_

"It's obvious she was caught by the wolves," said Edmund suddenly, breaking the dead silence finally. Peter's mindless wandering ended, blinking once before turning them to gaze intently at his brother. "What I cannot understand is that three attacked, and one stayed. I know we discussed that back in the wood, but it seems wrong in a certain way."

"I agree," Peter nodded. "The four would either stay together near the Daughter of Eve, or attack together. Their training was to keep them together; even in Spare Oom, they lived in packs, did they not?"

He slightly regretted this question. Edmund's answer was an attempted confirmation, but it came out with uncertainty; "Yes."

Peter remembered, better than his younger siblings, memories of Spare Oom. He had, after all, lived there for many years; established his childhood that had ended so quickly through their entrance to Narnia. His thirteen years, however, had been more than enough to leave recalling fresh in his mind, though he did not hesitate to admit that, slowly, older memories were fading, his overbearing responsibilities and training managing to blot out bits and pieces of what he still called in his mind "England".

The silence dragged for a few awkward moments; Edmund felt heat rush to his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure that his words were the utter truth. He, too, shared memories of Finchley with his brother, but they weren't as joyous as one would hope. They were dark, often causing him to cringe, reminding him of what he had been exactly to his siblings. Or else, when not shameful, terribly sorrowed; the day their Father departed for war, leaving them all with the cruel tempting knowledge that he might never return. But he refused to let himself forget these, no matter how painful they may be. For within each one, once dusted off and clean, revealed a lesson he knew he shouldn't nor shan't forget.

Finally, he spoke up again. "Well, I'm not exactly sure," he admitted, breaking the slightly tensing silence.

"I don't expect you to be." Peter smiled softly.

Bless him; Peter was always the one to make everything right again, even without sincerely intending to.

But just on this moment, the healers' bustling faded to a satisfied musing, and Lucy emerged from the room. The two brothers shared a look; they would finish the conversation later. Edmund looked to her belt; her cordial hung innocently at her side, ever faithful. "She needed it," she said, following her brother's gaze. Edmund looked up again, letting his brown eyes meet her own. "She's asleep right now. Uili said she would awake sometime tomorrow; maybe even tonight. She's not certain."

The three filed back inside the room, meeting Susan, who stood vigil beside the other unknown Daughter of Eve. "You two found her in time," she informed her brothers. The steady rise and fall of the girl's chest was proof of that statement. Relief flooded through the two boys.

Edmund stared at her. Any and all wounds had disappeared, much to his shameful dismay. Earlier, as he had carried her back on Phillip, he had noticed that none of the damages had appeared to be…well, much to his confusion, _wolf_ conflicted. Which they had to be. They had seen her blood, the wolves, _her_…He shook his head. Perhaps he had just seen wrong.

It was explainable why he had imagined it. His head was spinning terribly the whole ride back to the Cair, barely aware of the girl before him. As soon as he had dropped from Phillip's back, he had to clutch the poor horse's mane to keep from falling. Of course, Phillip didn't mind; in fact, he had offered to assist King Edmund to the castle, but the boy faintly thanked him but said no, he could handle the walk. He did, however, leave Peter to carry the Daughter of Eve.

"I guess I should go back to…er, what's her name?" Peter was ultimately confused again. Edmund only shook his head.

"Maible. Or something like that, I don't know. You expect me to pay attention to such unimportant matters?" he asked indignantly. Peter scowled, pulling his brother into a headlock, tussling the dark hair mercilessly.

"You know as well as I do, _little brother_, that matters such as a girl, here, in this castle, who I have to talk to, and her name, are _important!_" He stressed the last word, ignoring Edmund's protests, before finally releasing the boy, who promptly attempted to flatten his hair again while glaring haughtily at Peter.

"Oh, shuddap," he hissed good naturedly; "You _know_ she'll introduce herself to you, idiot."

"Since when did Ed get so factual about girls?" teased Peter.

"Since the three hundred and fifty ninth girl to arrive on our doorstep, seeking you."

Peter's grin faded, replaced by an uncomfortable look. Susan and Lucy giggled. "Both of you shut up," said Susan cheerfully. "We need to let her get some _uninterrupted_ sleep; you two carrying on won't help it."

"He started it!" Edmund fired back, still running his fingers trough his hair, his eyes narrowed on Peter's own sanded blonde hair. Peter always had the advantage to the classic hair mess attack. If only Edmund were taller…

"Oh, hush." Peter grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him out of the chambers, despite the squirming boy who began muttering 'lovely' words to his brother, who only tightened his grip mercilessly. Susan and Lucy both watched them with humored eyes, exchanging looks. The elder only shrugged, grinning.

"Boys will be boys," she laughed, taking her own little sister by the hand and leading her a bit more softly from the room. The girl remained sleeping all the while.

---

Dinner became an exiled meal, under Edmund's say.

Once greetings were exchanged between Maible and Peter, the five had been led to supper, where they each took seats at the rosewood table. Peter looked uncomfortable as he let himself into a chair; Susan seemed bored; Lucy faired a repressed disgust; and Edmund outright shared heated glares with their guest, only adding to Peter's embarrassment.

Before they entered the room, Peter had pulled Edmund aside, meeting his little brother's dulled eyes. "Don't. Do. Anything. _Stupid,_" he hissed, trying his very best to sound threatening. Edmund only gave his brother a bemused glance.

"I can only say the same to you, brother." And just like that, he was gone, leaving his older brother standing alone, feeling very much regret.

But now, the blonde girl seated herself politely where led to, masking her absurd rudeness behind a small, almost confused smile. She glanced around the table, letting her gaze fly to Peter every so often before looking down, her cheeks giving in to the faintest shade of color.

Peter was fairly impressed. He saw no bratty, impatient girl he had heard so much about. Of course, that was permitting her sudden barrage at his entry with the unknown Daughter of Eve. But he brushed that aside a bit too lightly. After all, who could be mad at one who was wondering why she had journeyed to meet an engaged man?

Edmund, however, was simmering in pure hatred. He knew her; he was only waiting for her to slip.

Awkward silence filled the room. Nobody touched their food.

Finally, Susan spoke up, giving a small smile to Maible. "Where did you say you were from again?" she questioned, sipping wine from her goblet. Usually, she made a point not to drink, but tonight, each of the siblings' cups were filled nearly to the brim with good, strong, wine…Lucy couldn't help but glance at Edmund's cup, which had managed to empty within minutes.

Maible seemed relieved the moment Susan opened her lips, and having not seen Lucy's silent shock towards Edmund, she took up the conversation with pleasure. "Archenland," she explained. "My father sent…" But she trailed off quickly, her voice fading away. Desperately she hoped they would not have heard; but, with luck not in her favor, a bit of her discomfort spilled out across her face.

"Your father sent, what?" Edmund pressed, his voice tight.

Maible cursed the boy silently, but managed her composure. She hadn't wanted her father to arise in the conversation…It might lead to some bad favor. "I said that my father sent me in desperate want of ties with Narnia through the Moor family." Her voice floated on slight confusion, letting herself seem taken aback by the boy's snippy attitude. Thus caused a glare exchanged among the brothers.

Peter cleared his throat. "Who is your father?"

Maible let color tint her already rosy cheeks as the High King addressed her, though she fought with her mind to say what would suit the question. "He's a noble man; a cousin of King Lune. He thinks that if we have a tie…" She paused, forcing herself to seem uncomfortable by the word; "…by _marriage_, the bonds between Narnia and Archenland will strengthen."

All the siblings exchanged looks mixing disgust, horror, and bewilderment. It was no surprise; they had expected it, but the word caused similar reactions every time. To his siblings, Peter looked as if he might have fainted, but they knew him better than the wooing girl.

Though, at the remark about threads between Narnia and Archenland, both boys could not help but retort. Peter, of course, did it silently, but Edmund managed his voice well. "Our bonds with Archenland and its King are unwavering strongholds," he informed her smugly. Peter gave his brother a sharp kick under the table.

Maible seemed flabbergasted at the sharp words, of course, which was a falsely executed emotion. "I'm terribly sorry, King Edmund; I had no intentions of _upsetting_ you." She flashed her eyes at him, letting thick sweetness trail through her voice.

Edmund couldn't take it. Leaving his platter of food untouched, he stood, his heated gaze on Peter, who returned it deathly. _'Don't you _dare_, Edmund Pevensie._'

Too late.

"Sorry," he said, not seeming very sorry at all; "Excuse me, please; I've _lost_ my appetite for the evening and I fear I have work to attend to." And before Peter could do anything about it, his brother left in a flurry of heated anger.

As they watched the boy leave, Maible couldn't help but release a long held amused smile.

---

"He doesn't even see her!" he screamed. "He's falling for her fake little display!"

In the safety of the stables, King Edmund paced, raising his hands to better emphasize his disbelief. Phillip grinned the way Horses only can, watching his boy with knowing eyes from his stall. He could, at any time, let himself out of course. A latch for the Horses was always placed on the inside; in fact, half of the stable was empty, though each door had neatly been closed before its occupant left.

The Horses who had stayed, however, watched their King with the chestnut horse, interested in this new girl at the castle and the news he had brought of her.

"And what, pray tell, is this 'false display' she has set for High King Peter?" questioned the Horse, trying hard not to let the humor in his voice show through, though it would not have mattered; Edmund was too blinded by fury and exasperation to notice. He furrowed his brow, pausing in his useless pacing to look hard at Phillip.

"You know very well that she a disrespectful prat," he hissed. Phillip's ears flicked back for a swift moment. "Yet when her _High King_ comes, she has each manner set acutely. It's highly aggravating!"

"King Edmund, please listen to me."

"Phillip, you know I am only Edmund to you out of council."

"Nonetheless, listen." Edmund picked up his head, understanding the stone seriousness in the Horse's voice. "If Peter wishes to believe her, then he shall. Understand; your choice for your brother does not matter. What does matter is the choice King Peter makes for himself." Edmund blinked.

"But on to lightening matters. How fares the other we found in the wood earlier?"

"She's fair in health. Uili says that she will be good as she was before her moment with the Wolves."

"Or better, perhaps," mused Phillip, nodding knowingly towards the boy. Edmund only shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"If it is not too bold of me to ask, King Ed-"

"_Edmund._"

"_Fine_, fine. _Edmund-_ Would you please do me a small favor?"

"Of course."

"Rid your mind of these dark thoughts over Maible, and check on the newer Daughter of Eve for me. I wish to see her current condition through your eyes. Come back in the morning after you've gotten some sleep." Edmund sighed almost in a defeated fashion, but offered a mumbled "okay" as proof that he had indeed heard Phillip's ordered words. He knew he could fulfill at least half of his promise; he would check on the girl, and then sleep would be easy.

Ahh. Good, old, _strong_ wine.

---

After Edmund's small outburst, Peter looked to Maible in desperation. "I'm terribly sorry, really, I am," he began spouting apologies. "My brother, he's a bit _stressed_ right now; can't believe what's come over him; he's not usually like this-"

"Peter." Three femmec voices halted the strands of words coming from the eighteen year old's mouth. Susan and Lucy looked to their brother with half way alarmed eyes; Maible's gaze was a bit more sympathetic.

"It's _alright_, Your Majesty, completely understandable," she said softly, smiling. "I shan't ever scold your brother for being a tad unraveled. _My_ welcome to you with the newcomer was hardly acceptable. And I haven't even apologized for that. So, now I will; I am sorry for my rude barrage earlier." Susan and Lucy gaped at her. Where had the evil suitor-ette gone?

Peter was just as shocked, though he managed his composure better than his sisters. Giving a small smile, he returned, "And I accept your apology, and am glad that you have accepted mine."

Maible curtsied. "Of course, Sire."

Uncomfortable as he was, Peter was approving of her formality. He still knew he could not accept her hand in marriage; both he and his brother did not approve of _that._ No. Way. But that didn't mean he could not be friendly (which was more than he could say for his brother).

Finally, the meal came to an end. Susan announced that she was going to bed. "It was nice meeting you, Maible," she smiled. _'Even if Ed was a prat about it.'_ Lucy also yawned in anticipation. "Yes, very nice to meet you," the younger mumbled sleepily. Before following after her sister, Lucy whispered in her brother's ear, "Next time water down Ed's wine, alright?"

Peter glanced into his brother's _drained_ goblet and had to suppress a shout.

Maible looked up to the High King. "I suppose I shall be off to bed as well." Gingerly she took a step towards the door. Secretly, she wished him to escort her. Much to her dismay, he did nothing of the sort.

Instead, he too stood, nodding. "Of course. I should probably seek my brother." He turned from her, beginning to leave, before remembering- "And it was a pleasure to meet you." Then he was gone.

Maible finally released a sour sigh, but left for her room as well. She had much to think over.


	4. Liliana

**Disclaimer. **Own Nothing.

**AN.** Okay, I gots it up. Finally. I hate this chapter. Anyways, if you go to my profile, I have my deviantART account up. I have some scraps in there over this story! Okay, here you gooooo.

"_Wh-what? Huh? Oh."_

Consciousness finally seeped through the girl, though she immediately wished it away. Truth, she was expecting a throbbing headache. _"Hmph. I suppose those rogue wolves will be so pleased to know I'm awake."_ Sarcasm managed to fill even her thoughts, dripping from each silent word.

But, even as she let this fact cross her mind, she found herself growing confused. Any and all pain she had felt before falling asleep had just disappeared. She knew her wounds wouldn't have faded for weeks…And, whatever she was laid on felt nothing like a bed of moss or weeds. And she never remembered there being sheets in the forest.

"_Where…"_ She let her eyes open the tiniest bit, before trying hard not to let them widen in shock. _"I'm…I'm…I'm…"_

"Hello."

She couldn't help it. Her eyes flew open, seeking whoever had spilt the silence abruptly. Beneath the silk sheets, her hand reached to her side, expecting the hilt of her sword instead of the thin air she grasped. Finding herself unarmed, she knew she was at the full mercy at whoever had come.

It was a boy.

Hm. So much for a threat; all except for the sword hanging by his side. She managed to disregard that.

In actuality, he seemed fairly at ease, not intending any harm at all, but instead, concern. He was handsome without sincerely meaning to be, his own brown eyes wide with what seemed to send her looks that she was insane, but at the same time relief. _"Perhaps at the fact I'm awake?"_ Apparently.

Awkwardly brushing a strand of his dark hair from his face, he continued to stare at her, seeming to edge her on with slightly expectant looks. It was only then that she remembered he had greeted her. Straightening herself the best she could and wiping the absurd look of alarm from her face, she tried to think quickly. _"Okay, okay. He doesn't seem to be of the Witch. No, okay. Come on, just say 'Hi'!"_

"Hello," she managed, keeping her voice quiet and cool. Seeming more so relieved, the boy relaxed, nodding in acknowledgement. Again, she spoke up softly, "If it's not too bold to ask…Who are you, and where am I?"

Glad she was able to start a small conversation, Edmund gently led her through her confusion; though he slightly wished Susan or Lucy was doing so. With each word he spoke, he felt it blunt and slurred, rather than sincere. _Now_ he cursed the wine. "In order, Milady; I'm King Edmund, and you are in the Healing Chambers of Cair Paravel."

Her heart stopped its beat.

"_I…I'm in the Cair? And he…He's King Edmund!"_ This was beginning to be a bit…exciting. But she kept her composure well. Deciding he knew nothing of her, considering he brought her here (_"Here!"_), she felt it wouldn't hurt to return the introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you, King Edmund," she breathed, allowing her own brown eyes to widen the slightest bit in awe. "Liliana Duer, at your service, Sire…Or as much as I can be." She glanced down at herself lying in bed.

"You may just call me Edmund, please," he said. She gave him a wry smile.

"I will call Your Majesty 'Edmund', on one condition."

Now it was his turn to smile. "And what is your condition, Milady?"

"Abandon the 'Milady'; and call me Lila, if you will."

He laughed quietly. "I believe that was _two_ conditions." Liliana seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered, shrugging before giving him a warm smile. "But I'll accept nonetheless."

Liliana, or _Lila_ I suppose we should call her, flashed her eyes kindly. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, if I can finally offer some civilized company, would you care for any dinner? I suppose you must be hungry…" But his disbelief, she politely declined, shaking her head.

"Nay, but thank you nonetheless. I should have my appetite back by tomorrow morning." She paused. "What of the wolves?"

"Dead." Lila found herself noticing that his voice had grown short. But she herself found anger, cursing the luck of As-

"I suppose I should leave you to rest awhile longer." Edmund straightened best he could (it seemed to be a problem to remain that way; hence the wine) and gave her a small smile before turning on heel to exit the room.

"Wait." He stopped short, turning back to lay his gaze on her in question. Oh, he _was_ handsome; she did love his eyes…they were so full, deep, and innocent in a way they shouldn't have been allowed…

It was shame, really…

Giving her head a small shake to stop the flow of annoying thoughts, she continued, slightly accusing, "Are you…sloshed?" It was only then she noticed the rudeness of her question; color rushed to her cheeks as she sucked the air from her lungs, mortified. Oh, she had to watch her mouth! But he only grinned all silly-like and said,

"I'll tell you, on one condition."

"And what is that?" she teased, managing her composure only just enough. It was a good thing he thought her slightly ill.

"I must be formal in council. Meaning the 'Milady' will be present."

"Okay…" She looked at him, eyes narrowed in false suspicion. But he only smiled and left, his cape swishing behind the doorframe. And, as the click of his boots faded away, her giggling faded with him.

Her own magic hold over her vanished.

And as soon as his presence was gone, so was her false happiness. Indeed, she let out a moan of despair. "Slain!" she cried, though she managed to keep her voice low. "The Wolves have been slain! Slain by the Witch's enemies."

But, she thought to herself, this was not as bad as she supposed. Now the Wolves would not be in her way…And she was at Cair. And… she straightened herself out, laying her priorities clear.

She was at Cair Paravel. King Edmund thought her as a friend. Her companions had been slain. She was in enemy territory. She had to stay low and think through. She had to use this to her advantage. The King of Narnia was already feeling her as company.

Not as straight as she could've wished it, but straight nonetheless.

Her sword…? Oh curse Aslan, she had forgotten to ask! Muttering angrily under her breath, she began to creep out from under the covers.

But wait. It wasn't as if the four Monarchs _knew_ whom she aligned herself with. They, after all, though of her as _friend,_ not _foe_…She eased herself back onto the bed. No, she would stay here, as any normal maiden would, and rest. Maybe then she would manage herself better in the morning. She would be in control…

Yes, control. That sounded nice.

---

"_Edmund Joseph Pevensie!"_

Shoot.

He cringed, stopping dead with one foot in the hall, before slowly creeping all the way out of his bedroom. He turned to glare at, of course, Peter, who returned the look heatedly.

"What the bloody were you _thinking!_" he roared. Edmund tried hard not to wince. Advancing on his brother, Peter continued to scold angrily; "That was the most _embarrassing _meal of my _life! _ If you think it's funny-"

"I most certainly _do not_!" cried Edmund in protest, but Peter only ignored him;

"-keep it to yourself, because it is _not!_ And the _wine_; it was there to help your stress, not help you get _drunk_!" Peter scowled darkly, placing a hand to his head. "Goodness, I know you _hate_ these women, but you're a _King_, Edmund! It is your responsibility to act like one and not act ten about it! You're _fifteen._ When are you going to learn to grow up?"

Peter's final words echoed down the empty hallway, fading into silence. The older boy sucked in a small breath, pain crossing his face. Edmund let his emotion turn void, his expression empty as he stared back at his brother. Finally, the faintest trace of hurt and accusing flit through his face. "I cannot say."

Peter closed his eyes, letting his fury die down, the fire in his eyes smoldering. Sighing, he stepped forward, placing a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. "Edmund…this isn't _fair_. Not to Su, not Lucy, not Maible, not _me_. Please, just _try _to act a little more…_tolerant_ of all this." He fixed Edmund with an expectant gaze. His brother blinked, glaring at nothing in particular past Peter, before pulling away.

"I can't help it that she's _lying_," he hissed.

"She seemed perfectly fine, even through your little outburst," Peter fired back.

Mistake.

Edmund snapped his gaze back on his brother for a moment. He was shaking with terrible fury, his eyes flashing; Peter was already beginning to creep back to his regrets. And Edmund would have carried through with making his brother feel awful, were it not for his promise to Phillip…

So, instead he took his anger to his room, making sure he slammed the door behind him before collapsing on his bed, seizing the first pillow that was unfortunate enough to be held in a tight death grip, and let loose a deep howl into it. He couldn't help it that he was feeling tense at the fact Peter hadn't declined her yet.

Sighing, Peter leaned against the wall outside his brother's room, hand to his head. He understood the fact that everyone was tense, but Edmund was being _awful_. For no apparent reason. Perhaps everyone just needed rest. Then, they could straighten out any issues, fill any gaps, and everyone would be happy.

Edmund's howl reached him.

Well, happi_er_.

---

Peter couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why. Each time he attempted to close his eyes, he found them open once more, staring up at the ceiling aimlessly. He knew everything was at as much peace as it had been when he went to bed…Permitting the small brotherly spat last night. Maybe that was it.

Tentatively, he inched from his bed, moving to throw open the curtains. The moon was already high, folded deliberately in the navy blue sky. Dead middle of the night. He yawned, turning from the window to crawl piteously back beneath the covers, forcing his eyes shut.

Was he asleep? He opened one eye. No. He waited. And waited.

Frustrated, he threw his covers aside. This wasn't working. Getting back to his feet, he quietly tip-toed to the door, cracking it open only just enough for him to slip through. The hall seemed so large and empty without the Beasts or Dryads or Naiads wandering through the marble arch…

He moved only so far down the hall to stop hesitantly next to the door to Edmund's room, before inching it open, slipping inside. Turning to glance at the large bed, he stifled a yelp, startled. Edmund was staring at him, propped up by his elbow. "Hullo." His voice was stiff.

Peter blinked, taking a moment to register his brother's voice before moving next to the bed, sitting tensely on it. "I…Shouldn't you be asleep?" The question didn't come out as accusing as he meant it to be. Edmund raised his eyebrows. "I couldn't sleep," he finally admitted.

"Neither could I." Peter nodded. Silence ruled over them. Finally Edmund gave an exasperated, but slightly relieved, Peter noticed, sigh and threw back the covers for his brother. Gladly, Peter crawled into the bed beside his brother.

"I like your bed better."

Edmund snickered. "Oh, really? _I_ always liked _your_ bed."

Peter shrugged, hugging Edmund close. He welcomed it, already yawning.

Neither one of them had time to mention Maible before the younger boy was nodding into sleep, nestled close to his brother, Peter close behind. There was really no need to speak a word of her. They knew they had forgiven each other.

---

The next morning was not one of Maible's finest. She had a terribly hard time catching the eye of the High King; and the reasoning for that was, incredulously, King Edmund. Both Kings had chosen seats beside one another, not necessarily sharing looks with one another; it was King Peter, glancing every so often at his brother, as though to make sure he was alright; that he was there.

Susan and Lucy took it to be meaningful. They knew something had happened last night, more than likely concerning dinner. But, at least, it had ended well.

Maible was annoyed.

But she did notice that Edmund had quit giving her dirty looks; he had quit looking at her at all. He didn't care anymore. He had promised his steed and his close friend.

But the dull light went from his eyes when the goat-man-- wait, no, _faun –_ clip-clopped into the room, giving a cheery smile. "Please excuse me, but, King Edmund, you've been called."

Peter glanced sideways at his brother, but Edmund seemed to know a bit more than he. A small smile was on the younger King's face as he rose, leaving his siblings to exchange glances of confusion. Rerian bowed slightly as the boy approached, then led him down main hall.

"Liliana?"

The faun chuckled. "She requested to everyone to be called Lila."

---

Before they even had time to peer into the Healer's Asylum, the girl was already in the hall, waiting patiently for the young King. Edmund blinked, repressing a breath of shock. Her figure had changed completely, taking on the grace and beauty of any Princess desiring his brother's hand. Her hair, once tangled and matted with burrs, was now light, moving with the slightest movement…in fact, he tilted his head in curiosity. It moved the fluid ripples of water…almost like a naiad.

Oh, it was no doubt she was a Daughter of Eve, but perhaps not completely. He made a mental note to ask her later.

Her features brightened as he approached, giving him a warm smile, which he freely returned. "Good morning, King Edmund!" she greeted.

"Good morning to you, Liliana," he teased. She scowled good-naturedly at him. "I'm hoping you're feeling better?"

"Much," she assured. "Respects to your little sister and her cordial, I've been told."

He nodded. "It helps in such times." Lila looked up at him, sensing a small trail of grave seriousness in his voice. He seemed to know exactly what 'such times' were…

She made a mental not to ask him later.

"I trust my siblings would care to meet you and see you well again," he said presently, the hostility gone from his voice. But it returned thick as he added shortly; "…as well as our guest." He offered a small smile as he turned and began down the hall, Lila at his side.

"…Should I even ask about this 'guest'?" she questioned, feeling a bit nervous.

He must have sensed it, because he looked up at her, giving another smile; it was so obvious he had forced it, because as soon as it made its image, it flashed gone again. "Oh, it's nothing to fret over, really…Just one of those women seeking my brother's hand."

Lila's face contorted in question. "Is he High King…Peter?"

Edmund nodded; she could have sworn seeing the faintest trace of irritation cross through his face. "Does he get many women at his doorstep?"

A laugh rang through the hall. "You can only imagine."

Lila gave a small smile. "And you? How many love struck girls twirl over you?"

His face flushed. "Not nearly as many as Peter; really? I don't mind."

She blinked. "That's odd."

"Not in my point of view."

"Any girl in her mind wouldn't hesitate to corner you, I'd think."

The faint shade of color sank to crimson as he smiled. He was silent a moment, before managing, "compare me to my brother. You'll change your mind."

"I doubt it; Peter may be handsome, but that doesn't push you from the picture. And it's not good to compare yourself to King Peter."

Edmund scoffed. "Please, be my guest and attempt those words to all of Narnia."

"They would agree with me."

"…The women, our enemies, our _allies_." He glanced at Lila. "Rest assured; I love my brother. And he says the same to me. But he's…" Edmund waved his hand dramatically; "…the _High King_!"

"And you are the King."

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve it."

"Aslan crowned you."

He stopped. No matter how many words came spouting from his mouth, she spoke half as many, and won each time. And now that Aslan had been aroused in the conversation, he knew he had lost the war.

He blinked drearily, glancing at Lila, who gazed back at him. Two pairs of brown eyes met, each sparkling with a dull, but similar light. After a moment, guilt began on him, and Edmund broke off. Disappointment and bewilderment filed the girl beside him; her thoughts were overwhelming her…

Though, she found herself enjoying them.

The faint clinking of silverware began to be heard, and sooner than not, the young King had led them to the Dining Halls. He was starting inside-

She bit her lip, but decided to take the risk, snatching his hand in her own. It was fairly large and gentle, despite the tough calluses; and, she noticed with melting satisfaction, that it closed over hers. Nonetheless, he paused for a moment, stunned no doubt, glancing back at her questioningly. Not accusingly. She smiled, ushering him forward. "Lead me on."

He shook his head, giving her a look, before stepping forward, leading her to stand in front of the grand table, Rerian having given them forewarning of their entrance. Lila found herself watched by three sets of smiling eyes, which she in turn gazed over.

So these were the Four Royals. The smallest, a young girl probably not much younger than Lila herself, seemed to radiate kindness, the characteristic lining her every feature. She smiled the widest, eyes sparkling as she flattened her skirts. Queen Lucy.

The next Queen stood in a glow of beauty, dark curls framing her flawless face. The wild light burning in Queen Lucy's eye was absent, hidden behind folds of gentle softness. She stood with careful poise as she stood, head held high. Queen Susan.

And, then, there was the boy…man…at the head of the table.

"_Compare me to my brother."_

Lila found herself doing so as she let her gaze trail over the High King. He was…downright handsome, no doubt. His hair held a lighter color than that of his siblings, laying in curves down his face. His eyes were of clear, promising blue, holding responsibility and stature…Anything a woman would want.

But, to the girl, it was all too easy to pick past the love and calmness to see never-ending worry, more than just what one would carry. It was an emotional scar in Peter's past.

And, beside her, stood the boy King, who claimed to be in the shadows of this High King. None of his siblings carried the faint sort of graveness in their eyes or appearances…or at least not outright. None of his siblings possessed dark, deep eyes that a girl could fall into… could drown in.

Either he had a way of hiding himself from these women, or they were all blind.

And speaking of…

Now, she managed to recognize the burning sensation of glaring eyes, and she finally took notice of the maiden standing not-so-far from King Peter. Already, she saw why Edmund was bitter of her. She was a fake, her head as empty as the ocean air.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel…" Peter spoke up, a suspiciously leering grin on his face. Edmund's face was flushed, she noticed, and she quickly traced the High King's gaze to their held hands.

She smiled. "Lila. You may call me Lila."

"…Lila. I trust you fair well now?"

"Yes." She looked to Lucy, who looked very humble indeed, fumbling the clasp of her cordial. "Thank you very much…" She let her voice trail off, asking evasively for his name.

"Peter."

Queen Susan was also gazing intently at their hands with an amused light. "I'm glad you are alright, Lila; I'm Susan."

"And I'm Lucy."

Lila gave a small curtsy. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance; Peter, Susan, and Lucy." She looked to Edmund, who glanced back at her with raised eyebrows. "Edmund has been a help as well…and good company."

Peter's grin seemed to grow wider. "Good. I'm glad my _dear_ brother of mine did something pleasurable. For once."

Edmund broke his gaze, narrowing it on his brother. "Oh, _thank you_, _dear_ brother," he scowled, moving forward to sit at the table, leading Lila to the seat beside him.

As he fell into his chair, he sneaked a glance at Maible, who was glaring daggers at him and his new companion. She had been hoping the girl would just disappear, but now she was here, at the table, eyeing King Peter a bit more than she thought necessary…And she was her enemy's girlfriend.

The relative thought was going through Peter's mind, and he was taunting Edmund with it. The younger boy threw a glare at his older brother. '_Peter Pevensie, SHUT UP.'_

"And this;" Peter spoke up again, gesturing towards Maible; "is our guest, Maible." He paused his taunting to narrow his eyes on his brother. "I'm sure my brother explained her visit." The statement went from a question to an unwanted knowledge. Edmund rolled his eyes.

Lila looked hesitantly at the King beside her, seeming to sense the tenseness already filling the boy. "A little," she said truthfully, shrugging. She forced herself to look towards the other maiden, who looked back at her, a smile curving the other's lips, but at the same time, glaring fiercely.

Before she could help it, deep hatred was already filling Lila's eyes, causing alarm to fill Maible's as she backed off. "Pleasure to meet you Maible."

"Likewise." The reply was short.

---

The meal was long, a conversation drawing out between the Royals and the newcomer over the silliest things. But Peter, as High King, had his duties, and rose to leave. "Orieus requested me in the library," he explained. "_You_ would be coming too, but seeing as Lila's well, he said to release you of your appointments until this evening." He shot a meaningful look at Edmund, who heaved a breath of relief, before leaving. Susan and Lucy followed, rising from their marble seats before departing for the morning ride they had clarified with Edmund.

"A ride actually sounds fine with me as well." Lila looked to Edmund in hope.

He caved, of course, nodding. "Phillip would love to meet you. He's my friend; a Horse," he explained at the confused look on the girl's face. He continued to ignore a fuming Maible.

She smiled, slowly slipping her hand in his again. He gave her another look, but accepted her hand, smiling slightly as he began to lead her from the room.

"King Edmund has found himself a girlfriend." Maible stood, letting her voice drip with mockery. Immediately, the boy King whirled to face her. "I never said that was bad…"

"Don't even attempt innocence with me," he said coolly.

Maible shrugged, before glaring at Lila. "It's true; this works. I want you to _stay away from Peter_."

"_King _Peter; don't be rude," Lila sniffed before promptly turning to the boy King. "Come on, Edmund."

The boy stifled a snort before leaving the room, leading a triumphant Lila with him as Maible simmered. _'Hypocrite.'_

Lila didn't care. She was gliding down the halls of Cair Paravel with King Edmund, his hand holding hers.

This was going to be easy.

**AN.** Confused over Lila? Heh...you'll figure it out soon.


	5. Bliss

**AN. **_This chapter is also drama and angst. _Okay, here you go, and be ready for anything!

Heads turned to stare at their King as he led this new girl through the castle, both of them in light moods, hand in hand. Well…this was new. Their boy King with a girl? By the time they were outside, Lila was a mess of giggles. She was finding this immensely entertaining.

Edmund glanced over at her every now and then, half giving her looks of insanity, half of amusement. Lila wasn't the only one having fun…After all, he had been released from his duties! The freedom from one of Orieus'_ lovely_ lectures and lessons was wonderful. Not to mention, he had stumbled across a not so bad girl…for once. Wow.

"What's your friend's name again?" she asked as they continued towards the pastures.

"Phillip…Bre-hwinny-something-or-other." She laughed as he shrugged. "I _know_ it, it's just terribly hard to pronounce," he added defiantly.

"Ah." She swung their hands back and forth slightly, sighing. This did beat being in hiding with a bunch of mediocre wolves who were oh-so-annoying. "Do all Horses have long names like that?"

He swung his hand with hers. "Yes…Or at least, I haven't met one without it. They bear their origins proudly." He looked up. "Not that they don't have a reason not to."

He whistled long and sharp, pausing to call, "Phillip!" Lila turned her eyes to the west, where there stood a proud Horse amongst the others, lifting his eyes from the turf to hold his head high, ears pointed forth in recognition. He stood there for a moment, still as statue, before bursting forward into a brisk trot, muscles flexing beneath a glimmering chestnut coat.

"He's beautiful," she acknowledged in awe.

Edmund snorted. "'Handsome," he corrected.

She scowled at him teasingly, before turning to look back at the nearing Horse. "He's yours?"

"No." He smiled. "I'm his."

Phillip slowed before them, meeting his Boy with an extended muzzle into Edmund's waiting hand, receiving a friendly pat before turning an intelligent eye to Lila. "Am I correct when I say that you are the new Daughter of Eve?"

She smiled. "I'm Lila."

"Well met Lila." The Horse flicked his ears, chuckling softly. "Well met indeed, compared to that Maible."

"Indeed," agreed Edmund, releasing her hand to move beside the Horse. "This is Phillip."

Lila curtsied slightly. "Pleasure."

Phillip nodded in acknowledgement before turning to his Boy, a horse-grin pulling at his lips. Edmund rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly, muttering, "Why does everyone think this is so funny?" Phillip playfully pushed the King with his muzzle in turn.

Scowling at the Horse, he finally composed himself to proceed with his original intentions. "Phillip…do you think that maybe we could go for a ride?"

Phillip smiled. "Of course."

Having mastered the skill after many years of lessons from his brother, Edmund swung lightly up on him, a handful of mane clutched in one hand, offering the other to Lila. She accepted it, pulling herself up behind the King, placing her hands on his waist for balance.

"Do you have a destination in mind?" The Horse turned his head to look up at the King. Edmund shrugged.

"No." He patted the Horse's arched neck. "It's a free run."

Phillip snorted, tossing his grand head once before leaping forward at an easy canter. Lila's grip tightened at the sudden plunge, and she could have sworn his hand brushed hers concernedly. But it was not long before she had settled into the rhythmic strides, counting them; _'one, two, three; one, two, three; one…'_ and she let her hold relax.

But, all in all, it was a thrill. She hadn't ridden a horse for oh so long, let alone a Talking Horse, goodness no! She had never heard of such a thing. But here she was, defying all she had been told, laughing aloud as they pressed along through the thin trees of the forest, some Trees pausing to watch the grinning trio thunder past.

Water was not a problem for the Horse; in fact, it was bliss all in all. Phillip's strong strides plowed through the bubbling water with ease, sending fine sheets of water all around with such grace, and before they could even enjoy it properly, it had passed, sending them forward into the trees once more.

However, logs blocking their path _were_ a problem. Already, hours had passed, though ever so quickly. Lila had been too mesmerized by the scenes, and was unprepared even as Phillip ran to the challenge, lifting his forelimbs from the earthy soil and tucking them neatly beneath him. She gasped, throwing her arms around Edmund's waist for dear life as they went airborne; he was laughing!

He continued to laugh even as they fell, rolling along on the earth in a mess. Managing his composure, he propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at Lila, who was giggling a bit. "Are you alright?"

She sighed, brushing her now tangled hair from her face, leaves and bristles dotting it. She made no move to remove them. "Yes; are you?"

"I'm fine!" he assured, ceasing his laughter after a few minutes of hard trying.

"Good; King Peter would have my head if you weren't." Phillip snorted as he circled around, stopping behind the sprawled-out King, giving him a look. Edmund coughed before laughing again, stumbling to his feet.

"He would not," Edmund sympathized.

Phillip consented. "I suppose you're correct; he would thank me." For this, Edmund gave his a shove, which did nothing to the Beast but move him a step sideways, but of course, not all jokes are meant to fulfill their purpose.

The young King offered his hand to Lila, who took it in gratitude and made to her feet. Phillip had already brushed away stray autumn leaves in an exciting hunt for grass, which he had found and was munching away, green blades poking out from either side of his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat being as hot as you are," Edmund warned. Of course, they had not run the whole way, leaving room for the Horse to catch his breath. Nonetheless, the horse was dotted in beads of sweat. Phillip heaved a sigh, but lifted his head from the turf. "It'll still be there," scorned the boy, grinning.

The Horse snorted, tossing his regal head before going on to say, "Well, I suppose I'll walk it out. Don't leave," he added, glaring at Edmund. "You do have your sword, correct?"

There was the ring of metal as he slid the weapon from his sheath, lifting it so as the Horse could see it. "Yes."

"Good." Phillip flicked his tail, plodding away into the forest, the crunch of leaves beneath his hooves disappearing soon enough.

The two watched him depart; then Edmund turned away, plopping down on a stump. "A good ride," he confirmed, speaking both their thoughts.

Lila nodded in agreement. "Except I pulled you off," she added, blushing.

Edmund laughed. "I did that to Peter once, the first time I rode without a saddle."

"Did you?" She grinned.

He nodded. "He was trying to teach me on Flisk, his unicorn. When he tried to trot, I started so bad I pulled Peter to the ground." He chuckled. "Flisk found that amusing."

Lila laughed. He stopped to listen. He liked the sound it made; it was clear, joyous. The melody rang through the trees, its echo carried along a whispering breeze.

He didn't laugh too much. Today, he had, and for a good reason, too. But Peter laughed, even though he was High King. And, of course, Susan and Lucy were always threatening to burst into giggles at any minute. There were times where all he had to do was glance at Lucy and she had dropped whatever she may be holding and laugh for no apparent reason whatsoever. He had found that all girls were like that, especially when Peter was around. That was about when Edmund had made up his mind; that girls were just a mess of nonsense that wasn't worth bothering over.

But he was beginning to change his mind.

"I'm glad I've not gone down in history as the only one to pull a Narnian King from his Horse!" she exclaimed, managing to die down her laughter. He was almost disappointed that she had. Almost.

"Indeed," he smiled.

She twirled, her skirts flowing around her in ripples of fine silk. "I'm not accustomed to wearing dresses of such precision," she commented, stopping in a flurry.

"Lucy loves them; Susan, too."

"It's easy to understand why; they're so pretty."

He rolled his eyes. Girls and their dresses. But Lila didn't go on to rave about them; instead, she leaned against a tree, looking him over.

"Aren't you from a place in a different world?" The sudden change of subject caught him off guard. He blinked, looking up at her.

"Spare Oom."

"…of War Trobe?"

"_Drobe_," he corrected, smiling.

"Spare Oom of War Drobe." She sighed. "It's a nice name."

He raised his eyebrows. A nice name? It was a mistake Mr. Tumnus had made when he met Lucy. And that had turned into a nice name! Well…you learn something new everyday.

"And where do your origins lay?" he questioned.

Shoot. She really had to watch her questions.

"It's a mix, really," she said casually, trying to filter her words. "I'm of Archenland, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"My mother was a naiad of Narnia during the Witch's reign."

He blinked, his mouth forming an 'o', but it took several seconds for the word to escape him. "She's…alright, isn't she?" It was the equivalent of asking if she was still alive.

Lila was silent for a moment. "She was killed by the Witch shortly after I turned five after joining a small rebellion."

A pang rang out inside him (was it guilt?), and he fell silent, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She made no comment, but instead went on. "I never lived in Narnia though. Mother had forbid it, and sent me off with my father. He was, as fate had it, not the man she had interpreted him to be." She took a strand of her hair in between her fingers, it's shine rippling…like water. "I've always been attached to water more than other Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. And then there was the day my spirit of water shone through. It took only that for the villagers to run my father and myself out of town. Of course, he was angry, and he abandoned me at the dividing line between Narnia and Archenland. I haven't seen him since." She looked away. "He should be glad."

Edmund had no way of preparing himself for her story, and no way of taking it. Sympathy was having a hard time working it's way from his mouth, because he was not normally one to give it. She lifted herself from the tree, moving to sit beside him on the ground. He was being rude, he should offer her his seat. She didn't look sad about her losses, but of course, there was no need for sadness when your father abandoned you. Well, there was, but…He was thinking too much.

"That's terrible," he finally managed. His voice was hollow. Why was he trembling?

He continued on quickly, hoping his words would help stop his shaking. It was annoying him. "My father left us...not like that, though. He left for war."

"Spare Oom was at war?"

"Yes; we were sent away because of it." Unwanted memories were coming out with each word. He needed to shut up. "We were sent away to the country, away from all the warfare and bombings-"

"What's a bombing?" She looked at him quizzically. He wanted to cry.

He swallowed. "Well…a bomb is like…a big explosion, with lots of fire and…destruction. There were a lot of them where we lived."

"Did your mother go with you to the 'country'?"

He swallowed again, composing himself a little. "No; it was… just us."

"You were ripped from your family, then." Her voice had gone quiet.

He ignored that. "I didn't want to go. But we all did, and then Lucy found Narnia…"

"Edmund." He whipped his head to look at her a bit quicker than he should have. His face had gone ashen. "You're trembling."

Goddamn it, couldn't he control himself? He turned to look at her, tears brimming his eyes. What was wrong with him?

He really was being rude; he needed to get up and offer her his seat. He wanted to, but his body wouldn't let him. Maybe she would make him move. Then everyone would happy. Right? He felt shaky. Was this a dream? It was too painful to be a dream. Her eyes...her eyes...everything else was fading from view. The forest, the ground...it was gone. Just her face, her hair and _her eyes._

She kissed him, her lips light against his, the faint taste of salt bearing them. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, except for the fact that his heart was racing for no apparant reason. He didn't know how long it lasted; perhaps only a few seconds, or maybe even for many sunlit days. It was bliss, and that was all that registered with him.

And then it ended. He opened his eyes and found that he could see again, and that he had finally managed to stop shaking. Good. Lila's face was flushed. She was still crouched in front of him, and it was all he could do not to gape at her. Had that really just happened? It was hard to believe it had now...It had happened so quickly that it was hard to tell. But, he realized, it didn't matter.

This time, he leaned forward, not quite sure what he was doing, and kissed her back. The blush of embarassment faded pink as she smiled, raising her gaze to look up at him. He blinked, before a small smile drifted across his face.

"Are you two ready?" The sound of Phillip's voice coming nearer scared them apart, both of them turning to see the chestnut horse plodding towards them.

It was Lila who managed her composure first, speaking up for the lost-for-words King. "Yes, we are." She turned to look at Edmund, who was finally on his feet, and took his hand in hers, leading him to the Horse. And for once, Edmund didn't notice nor even care that the Horse was grinning that silly smile, clambering up on Phillip's back and helping Lila up behind him.

Had it been real? Edmund Pevensie never liked girls...This one was no different, right?

Lila wrapped her arms around his waist lightly for her balance.

Okay...maybe she was different.  
---  
_It has been said; "You may kiss a fool; you may let a fool kiss you; but never let a kiss fool you."_  
---

**A.N. **Okay, I know, it moved really fast. But, you know, Edmund doesn't seem like a fellow who would have a normal romance, if one at all. So that's why I sped it up. Plus I didn't want this to get boring with all the waiting. :D Please, as always, review!


	6. Something's Wrong

_Okay, heads up! This isn't really that big of a chapter. More of a bridge between last and the next. So, don't expect much!_

--

The ride back seemed considerably shorter than going out. However, by the time they arrived back in the pastures, the sun was sliding over the horizon, setting a stunning watercolour mix of vibrant shades of pink, blue, orange, and red to the sky. Despite the beauty of the sight, this worried Edmund; more than likely, there was a worried Peter up at the castle, who would leap down his throat the moment he poked his head in the door about how he had been _so_ late. He groaned inwardly; that was always something to look forward to. Oh yes; an hour long lecture. Great joy.

Lila slid from the Horse's back as soon as he had stopped midway to the stables, moving to caress the soft muzzle in her dainty hands. "Thank you for the lovely ride, Phillip," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Phillip shook his mane, smiling. "It was a pleasure, miss," he said, obliged.

Edmund swung from Phillip, giving a soft pat on the withers. "Remember not to eat so fast after running," he scolded. The Horse snorted indignantly, watching as Lila slowly began her way back to the castle, half-halting for Edmund to follow. He was about to, until Phillip snickered quietly. "I didn't think you liked girls."

The boy felt heat rush to his cheeks for the umpteenth time that evening. "I don't," he said, attempting to sound defiant. He must have failed miserably, for the Horse gave him a knowing look. And then, much to Edmund's horror, Phillip continued on to say,

"Well; you seemed to like the kiss she gave you. You even kissed her back."

All the color of embarrassment drained from his face, along with any other color as well. Oh God. The _Talking_ Horse had _seen_ that. Biting his lip to regain his composure, he retreated to the 'I-am-ignorant-and-know-nothing' method. "What?" he asked, his plan going on half-heartedly. The word came out more like a plea.

The Horse flicked his tail at an annoying fly. "Edmund, don't try that," he snorted. But he relented, softening a bit. "I won't say anything," he promised. His boy exhaled, breathing again with relief.

"Thank you."

Phillip lowered his muzzle, smiling slightly. "She seems nice, anyways." Edmund shooed him away, feeling embarrassment begin to creep up on him again, before turning round to catch up to Lila.

They walked in awkward silence. Neither one of them knew what quite to say after earlier in the wood. As the Cair neared, both tried to say something that would clear up the slight tension, both nothing came to mind. After all, Lila was shamed by kissing him; he was shamed by his lack of composure that had caused it.

"Sorry." He blinked, raising his eyes from the ground in front of him to look at Lila, who had finally spoken up. She seemed uneasy. "About...earlier."

"Oh." _'Smoooooth, Pevensie.'_ Shaking his head slightly, he tried to find something suitable to say. "It's fine; really." He offered a small smile, inwardly sighing relief when she returned it. "I was acting idiotic." She laughed quietly. He really did like the sound.

"You weren't," she assured gently. He shrugged. They walked on.

They were both thinking the same thing, but both shied from the idea.

So, instead they settled on what everyone was used to seeing; they held hands.

---  
"So...Why are we sneaking through the castle again?"

"Shhhh!" hissed Edmund, who was hard at work at peering through a crack at the Dining Hall door. "We're being evasive."

Lila raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

"Mr. Worrisome High King." Aha. She had been right; King Peter was a worrier.

"If we can just slip in here, then maybe we can act like...we were here all day."

"Well, then, go in already!"

"What if he's already in there?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "What's he going to do? Pommel you?"

"Yes."

She sighed, throwing her arms around his neck. He didn't seem to mind. "Oh, go on, Mr. King. You can face the baddie big brother."

"No I can't." He shook his head. "Have you _seen_ him?"

Rolling her eyes, she released him, throwing open the door.

In that instant, there was something like a triumphant yell, followed closely by a howl from Edmund as Peter tackled his little brother to the ground, laughing crazily. Oops.

"And you thought you could sneak past me!" cried Peter, tousling his protesting brother's dark hair into a mess. His favorite torture.

"Maybe!" managed Edmund, struggling valiantly to relieve himself of the High King, but to no avail.

Peter continued to pin his brother to the ground, his tone going down slightly more serious. "Where have you been? You said you would be here!"

"I never said anything!" Edmund shot back, getting slightly angry now. "Great Aslan, Peter; if Phillip is gone, you know I'm with him!" He tried aiming a kick at his 'attacker', which was deftly caught and avoided. "_Gerroff of me!_"

Peter rolled his eyes but obeyed, struggling to his feet, Edmund following after him, slightly out of breath. Lila grinned sheepishly; Edmund was not appreciated. "Told you," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Just tell me before you leave next time, alright?"

"Alright!" snapped Edmund, exasperated. Then added sarcastically as an afterthought, "Just as long as I don't get beat to the ground."

His older brother grinned. "Deal."

"So you found Ed?" The High Queen poked her head out from the door, clearly resisting laughter. "Good; maybe now we might get to eat without Peter's fretting."

"Indeed!" called Lucy from her chair. "Come on you two, my food's getting cold."

Edmund rolled his eyes, but obeyed, making his way to his seat. Lila followed him, trying hard not to stare as she sat close beside him. Both were immediately met with a withering glare from Maible...But both were too lost in a similar daze of earlier that day to care. Of course, neither one of them spoke of it all through the meal. In fact, they hardly spoke at all; even Edmund seemed to have gone quiet, only half-heartedly beating his brother with comebacks. It confused the three siblings, but not enough to worry them. After all, the two had been out all day...They were bound to be tired, right? But they didn't seem exactly tired...

However, Edmund seemed to be especially glad when he was released from dinner. He was gone quickly, and only moments later, Lila excused herself, leaving the three Monarchs and their unwanted guest alone.

Peter blinked, sending quizzical looks to his sisters. They returned them, clearly just as confused as him. He was about to leave, too, when Susan stood. "I think I'm going to retire for the night as well," she said quietly, her eyes letting Peter know that her words were not really truthful. She left abruptly, and Peter and Lucy stood, leaving the room together without an explanation.

Maible sat for a moment, drumming her fingers on the marble table in thought. "Why am I always the last one to leave this room?" she muttered to herself before standing, giving her hair a toss before leaving to disappear into her room."

---

"Edmund?"

Susan walked through the marble hallway, quietly in pursuit of her little brother. Something was up, and she intended to find out exactly what it was. Each step was taken silently as she listened with intent, straining for any breath of Edmund. Perhaps Lila had something to do with it? They had been holding hands earlier. Surely a sign of something. But...her little brother would _never_ dream of _love. Never._

"Edmund?" She tried his door. "Are you in there?"

There was silence, though she waited a moment or two. It appeared, though, that he was not in there, and she began to leave. She hesitated a moment, just in case, but it remained silent. But she was not to be fooled. Gingerly, she placed her hand on the knob, turning it and pushing it open. Sure enough, Edmund was curled up on his bed, eyes shut tight. The High Queen could not resist a smile at how small he looked there; it was well in her knowledge that he was only inches away from being eye level with her.

Gently, she sat on the edge of the enormous bed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. At the touch, his warm, brown eyes slowly fluttered open, glancing at Susan, his head never leaving the pillow. "Hey, Su," he greeted quietly with tiredness. Her small smile drifted slightly wider.

"Hey, Ed," she returned, slightly teasingly. He closed his eyes again. Brushing his long bangs from them, she said, "You need to have your hair cut." He grunted. She knew to take that as a pathetic 'no'. She giggled quietly. "Maybe Tumnus will do it," she continued, stroking his dark hair. "Maybe; and while he is, he'll give you etiquette lessons on how to keep your hair well-groomed."

"Mmm...Yeah, right," he mumbled, inwardly trembling at the idea of _more_ lessons, before sighing softly and going quiet once more.

Susan sighed, knowing that he was drifting off into sleep. She wondered if she should still trouble him with his earlier quietness; if there was a reason to. She knew Lucy wouldn't...She wasn't sure about Peter.

"Ed?"

He shifted beneath her hand. "Mm?"

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Is everything alright? Is there something...you want to talk about?"

He was silent for a moment, tensing ever so slightly. _'Yes. What exactly is my stomach flipping over continuously for ever since Lila Duer kissed me? And I kissed her?' _"No..."

A small frown drifted across the Queen's face. There was something in his tone of voice that betrayed his words, and she knew it. Desperately, her sensible mind was screaming at her to press the matter and figure out what he was hiding. But her sisterly heart blossomed for him, and she quieted, resuming to stroke his hair with the love of a sibling, and she felt him relax.

The slow rise and fall of his chest soon told her that he had fallen asleep, but she stayed a moment longer...just to be sure. This would bother the other three Pevensie siblings for awhile, even as small as the matter was. And that sinking feeling in her gut told her that Peter would be the one to worry most. Ever since their early arrival to Narnia, she knew he would remain that way for some time, if not the rest of his life. Between Lucy nearly lost in their trek across the icy Great River, and Susan nearly caught in the jaws of Maugrim...She looked sadly down at her little brother.

And then there was little Edmund, captured by the Witch. Peter thought he had personally sent his little brother off to means of no return, as though he had killed him himself; and he had endured pure hell because of it. But when they had all sat near a fatally wounded Edmund, Susan had known that the four times of nearly losing his siblings would damage Peter forever.

But for now, he was safe before her, sleeping innocently as though the day had been normal. She smiled again, brushing away his lengthened hair to drop a small kiss on his forehead. "'Night, Eddy," she whispered quietly, before rising and leaving his room, closing the door quietly behind her.

---

"Did he say anything?"

"No..."

"You didn't press it?"

"Peter, he was tired and he fell asleep." Susan crossed her arms over her chest, looking a little sad. Peter seemed equally hurt.

"I just want to make sure he's alright..."

The Queen sensed the strain in her older brother's voice and expression, and softened. She smiled, a bit of her sadness in it. "I know you can't help but worry about him," she said softly; "but you have to let him go at times...Let him extend a bit."

Peter ran his fingers through his hair, downcasting his eyes. "I know...I know." He quieted a minute. "I just want to make sure I right whatever is wrong before it hurts him... like before."

Susan bit her lip. "Peter... that's not going to happen." _'Not again.'_

He nodded quickly, crossing his arms behind his back. "You're right, Su..." He nodded again, before sucking in a short breath. "I...I'm just going to go to bed now, I guess."

She pursed her lips together, a forced smile appearing on her face. "That's my big brother," she smiled. He returned it weakly, laughing quietly. He was tired now, too. "Goodnight, Peter."

"'Night, Su."

---

Peter couldn't sleep again.

This time, he didn't wait until later that night. He didn't think he could. Throwing the sheets back, he crawled from his bed, slipping from the room quietly and into his brother's. Though, this time he glanced at the bed before entering all the way. Edmund was still curled up, nodding into sleep. It was all Peter could do not to exhale relief, a small smile drifting across his face.

Quietly as he could without jarring the bed, he slid under the covers beside his brother, taking Edmund's small frame in his arms as he hugged his brother close. "Edmund...you scare me too much," he murmured. His only reply was a bit of incoherent mumbling as the sleeping boy shifted, nestling closer to his older brother. Peter smiled softly. Silly boy.

He sighed, fatigue washing over him with abrupt suddenness. How was it that being in here always eased his worries? "I swear...your bed is better than...mine..." he whispered between yawns, letting his eyes close, sleep finally whisking him away.

---

Edmund woke to a warm, easy breath cascading down on his neck. At first, he barely registered it, but then his senses came round, and he started, blinking in surprise. What...? Then he caught sight of his brother, still asleep, lying beside him. His alarm died away with ease, and he relaxed, falling back against the pillow. If it was morning, then why wasn't Peter awake yet? His brother always made it a point to wake up early, usually before most of the castle. His eyes fell to the window. Ah. It _was _morning; perhaps three in the morning.

But he couldn't sleep.

Truthfully, he didn't really want to. After a moment of resting, he slipped from Peter's embrace, landing lightly on the floor. He glanced back. He was still asleep. Quietly, he snatched a cloak and tip-toed to the door, pausing a moment in fear as a mumble came from the bed. He whirled around, scanning over the bed. Peter was still asleep. Pulling his cloak tight around him, he fumbled with the door handle until it gave, pushing open slightly. He slipped from the room into the dark hall, pausing a moment to make sure he was well alone. He was. At a bit more ease, he started off down the hall, not really quite sure where his feet were leading him.

This was going to be a rather long walk.

---

_This wasn't really a biggie chapter. More of a bridge to the next to put some space between the last chapter and all it's drama. But still...Review please? -puppy dog eyes-_

_I really wanted some Susan in there, because I almost never write as her, because I feel so out of character with her. I hope this is better, I really do. I just don't want the story to be clichey with all the brother fluff and then romance, and then Susan and Lucy be just 'there', you know? Just in case you haven't guessed, this is going to be a family-type thing in the end. Susan and Lucy are part of the family. So..._I need to get my skills down with them. FAST. XD_  
_

_Also! Electrum, bud, I'm gonna reply to your review here just cause my computer is being stupid and won't let me reply for some reason- _Ha, yah...About that...I was going to PM you if I could put in YOUR name (yes, it's electrum's, NOT MINE) as Flisk's- I mean, Peter's unicorn- because it just...fits, you know? After reading all of your WONDERFUL stories, it was all I could think of. -sheepish grin- I hope that's alright...


	7. A Walk in the Dark

_Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long. I hate this chapter SO much. I really do. I'm gonna regret I put it up. But, it's here. Critics, I'm not ready, but I know you're there. -cowers- But, when I was writing, I was listening to a mixture of music that kinda influenced on my words, so that may be a reason for the spikes in emotion and stuff. oO; Anyways, please read my note at the bottom as well. Oh! Also, I raised the rating to T just in case...   
_

There was more than one person wandering the halls after dark.

Lila sat alone in one of the various courtyards, seated on the edge of a magnificent stone statue displaying a Horse in full rear, releasing a spray of water from his mouth. Beads of water dotted her hair from the fountain, but she less than cared. It soothed her, just the sound of running water.

Where was this going? She had never intended on kissing the King; never part of her plan...yet...She thought...maybe...of him as, at the very least a friend. More? More than likely...

Love was not her strong point, and she had no ways of resisting it. She had never been truly shown it. Her father most certainly hadn't doted on her, and she had never met her mother. For you see, each of her words of her past had been true. A bit more detailed than she would have wished it, but true nonetheless. So, when she had blindly crawled into Narnia at the age of eleven, the Golden Age had been built a year ago, the Witch and Winter gone. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her followers. The wolves had found her, and in her desperation, she had followed everything they had said; starting with killing the imposters that had overthrown the greatest Queen Narnia had ever knelt for.

Against her wishes, tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't kill them...not after today...or yesterday, she supposed. No...already, their wondrous attitudes had influenced on her chilled soul. And Edmund...well...

"Lila?"

She didn't even look up, though her heart gave a great leap at the voice. Oh, it was bliss...She loved it...Smooth, yet so rugged and _grave... _Tears trickled down her face, and she hurriedly wiped them away.

His arm draped around her shoulder as he fell beside her, brown eyes studying her solemn face quizzically. "Lila..." She glanced up at Edmund's weary face, noticing the concern brimming his eyes.

She coughed quietly, trying to look accusingly at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she snapped.

He blinked. Did _everyone_ as him that hypocritically? "Shouldn't you?" he replied, his tone considerably softer than hers.

Silence ruled their conversation for a few minutes, Lila leaning close beside Edmund. Finally, she asked, her voice cracking, "confused?"

He downcast his eyes. "Yes."

She nodded, a deep sigh escaping her. "I am, too."

---

A single blue eye fluttered open. Was it morning already?

He groaned, stumbling over himself as he propped himself up on one elbow. Blearily, he blinked his eyes, trying to clear his slurred vision. It wasn't necessarily clear, but clear enough to distinguish the dark sky signifying that he was awake much too early. He fell back against the bed, curling up beneath the covers. _'Goodness...I feel like a drunken Edmund during the night...'_

Wait...Edmund?

He opened his eyes again. Hadn't he gone into his brother's room last night...or earlier anyways...He wasn't in _his_ room...Yes, he was in his brother's room. But...Where was Edmund?

Awake in an instant, he tossed the covers aside, slipping from the bed. "Dear Lion, what has he gotten into now?" he hissed to himself, trying to be angry. But, in all actuality, he was frightened. Edmund never slipped off like that. His brother was infamous for his late awakening, sometimes half-way through breakfast (the other times Peter, Susan, and Lucy forced him awake). There was nothing normal about a late night walk.

The Owls proved to be much help. After a few moments of conversing, he was able to find out that, yes, Edmund had left, and, yes, he had gone that way. A bit more relieved that his brother hadn't done anything stupid, _yet_, he walked with more ease. They had said they had last seen him enter the southern courtyard. He hadn't left the castle; at least he had some sense.

Something was wrong; like Susan said, it probably was nothing, or fairly insignificant. But it was enough to upset his brother in the slightest ways, and it carried off into a larger scale onto Peter.

He would understand, though, by the end of this walk. He would get Ed to talk, and he would set whatever was wrong before it grew to be a problem. After all, things were better dealt before they occurred, weren't they? That was the smart thing to do.

He continued to convince this to himself until he neared the courtyard. Now he slowed, a slight timidness growing inside him. But before he could even poke his head inside to make sure his brother was in there, slight whispers of a conversation reached him. He paused mid-step, waiting, listening. The voices had stopped...if there had been any at all.

---

That same odd, light feeling was taking hold of him again...It was all too familiar. Except, this time, he wasn't as nearly as afraid.

But if his quietness was the result of their earlier moment in the wood, why then, was he repeating it?

That was a good question...But the strange thing was, was that the question wasn't anywhere in his thoughts. It might have done him better, perhaps, if he had. He didn't, though. But he _did_ remember his firm statement of never liking girls.

Overruled. Guilty. Case closed.

Neither of them was quite sure what was happening until their lips met. It was a softer kiss, carrying the equal innocence of a first, yet that seemed to change quicker than not. Her hands rested on his shoulders momentarily, until she let them slide, exploring his back, caressing his dark hair. He let her be, still light-headed, not really quite sure what was happening. Who was she again?

That didn't seem to matter though. His hands met her waist, pulling her onto his lap, both of their hearts racing against one another's.

Lyla...Looli...He couldn't recall...

His hands found the back of her neck, her cool, watery hair falling over them, seeming to ripple to the touch. He pulled her closer without really even realizing it, and she fell further into his kiss. Goodness, if he knew quite exactly what was happening...But he didn't. No. It didn't matter. Not now. Not ever.

---

The High King of Narnia had been trained and instructed in so many ways to expect anything. Between all the bewilderment he had experienced in the early years of his leadership, Orieus and many others had done their best to introduce as many customs, species, and weapons to their King. They had brought out enormous books of literature and history for him to study from early morning until the sun had begun to slide over the horizon, so that when leaders and other enemies brought out conversation as a key to their advantage, he would always know exactly how to respond in the correct way. After five years of intense learning, High King Peter Pevensie of Narnia was always expecting anything out of the ordinary.

So it was very alarming when he found himself completely and utterly dumbfounded to the clearest extent when he peered into the courtyard, watching the shocking events unfold.

One thing was for sure; he had found his brother.

And what had been bothering him, probably.

...He couldn't be seeing right.

No way.

He had been slightly set off guard when he had seen them finishing their conversation...but then they had leaned forward...and...

He fell back, closing his eyes a moment.

_'Dear Aslan, have mercy on my sanity.'_

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, convinced that he had seen wrong. After a moment, he gazed back into the courtyard. His mouth dropped open slightly as he fell back once more.

"Ed...mund?" he whispered.

This could not be his snappy, stubborn, little brother.

---

Finally, it stopped. He couldn't quite say he was relieved because of it--in fact, he was slightly sorry--but it was a sick, nagging feeling that crept up within him that made him draw away. He had the strangest sensation it was guilt.

He pulled his hands back from her waist as he opened his eyes quickly, moving to stand.

Strangely, at the same time, Lila as well drew back, climbing off of him and sliding away a bit as she stood, as though afraid to be exactly near the boy king.

"I should go." It was hard to tell which teen spoke first, but both voices had a slight tremor and jerk to them. Neither felt exactly normal after that, and it showed terribly. Their expressions manifested discomfort, confusion, and even that icky feeling of guilt, and it only made one another saddened to see it reflected in the other's eyes.

But they both were pleased to see that odd little light shining when they glanced at each other, glowing brighter than before. And almost as quick as they had caught sight of it, their guilt melted away.

Lila probably would have melted into his arms, too, and he probably wouldn't have minded, either, were it not for a slight uneasiness tugging violently at his consciousness. "I should go," he repeated quietly, crossing his arms behind his back. Not that he wanted to.

She blinked drearily, lacing her fingers together. Both of their faces were flushed. "I shan't stay either," she muttered quietly, quickly.

Before he could fold and cry her pardon, that he wouldn't leave, she turned. "Goodnight, King Edmund," she bid farewell curtly, her voice cracking, and left.

Miserably, Edmund was left to leave the other way.

---

Oh, thank Aslan.

Peter turned and left the moment his brother jerked away, afraid to look back in case..._that_ happened again. Besides, he was far from wanting to be discovered. Goodness knows what Edmund would do then. Then Peter would be crashing to the floor with his little brother pinning him down.

Wouldn't he?

Gasping slightly, he slipped back into Edmund's room, tossing the covers aside, dropping onto the bed heavily. He hoped he had disappeared quickly enough. Now he debated whether to act as though asleep, or confront his brother. That little hypocrite! Don't like girls his foot. Really now.

Just as his face began darkening, the door creaked open. Oh, now he would get it...

Edmund showed no signs of surprise that his brother sat awake on the edge of the bed, as though waiting for him--which in a way, he was. In fact, much to Peter's alarm, he seemed to show no emotion at all. His eyes were hollow, manifesting a deep void of pure nothingness. Peter blinked, his mouth forming a small 'o'. In actuality, it seemed as though his brother would start to cry at any moment.

And Edmund did cry. He fell forward and crumpled in a heap in Peter's arms and sobbed. He wasn't really quite sure why, but the tears flowed freely, and he let them be.

"Ed..." It was all Peter could find to say as he held his brother, quite surprised at the sudden show of emotion. Dear Aslan... "Edmund..." His reply was a sniff, followed closely by a deep, choking sob.

Goodness...Wouldn't Peter start to wonder?

With renewed vigor, he attempted to control his cries, his fingers digging into his brother's tunic as he clenched his teeth, fighting back a sob.

"It's alright..."

_'It's not!'_

"Easy..."

_'I can't!'_

"Shh..."

_'I want to.'_

"Ed..."

_'Peter...'_

"I'm here..."

_'Help me...'_

Finally, he eased himself, cutting off his sobbing with forced abruptness as he gasped, blinking back tears furiously. "There," Peter murmured, ruffling his brother's dark hair as Edmund quieted. He let him be, being a silent comfort for now.

After a few minutes of silent tears on his brother's part, he cradled his brother, gently laying him down in his bed, pulling up the covers around the boy, Edmund's eyes leaking stray tears.

He was fighting. He didn't want to be anywhere near Lila, yet at the mere thought of her, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

This was why he hated love.

"Ed?" Peter broke the silence with slight caution, sensing the thin ice willing to break at any moment. He knew that it might not be the best time to question his little brother, but he couldn't help but ask. This was upsetting and confusing, and just a bit too odd for the High King, and he was determined to hear what Edmund had to say about it. But Edmund wasn't quite up to talking.

He glanced up at his older brother, almost pleading with him to drop it and say they didn't. But Edmund Pevensie wasn't the only one who carried irritable stubbornness. Ignoring the silent 'stop', he went on, "Edmund...isn't there anything...?" He wasn't quite sure exactly how to ask the question. Really, he wanted to ask, "_Why the hell were YOU, of all people, kissing a girl?_ _And..."_ "What's wrong?" he voiced, a slight tremor to his voice.

His response was Edmund squeezing his eyes shut, wiping his tears hurriedly away. He was shaking his head. _'No.'_

"Edmund." His tone grew firm, despite his sympathy reaching out for him. Maybe if he hadn't stumbled in on his brother, he wouldn't be as pressing. Maybe.

"Peter," the younger boy spat, a touch of warning to his cracking voice, his lip curling in a snarl. His actions were beginning to reel dangerously from him without registering what exactly he was doing, and he already was feeling a touch of regret at his snappish attitude. That didn't stop him in the least from being completely spiteful in his moment of weakness.

"Ed..." Peter closed his eyes in silent pain. "Don't. Please...I just want to help..."

_'Please help me.'_

"You're not!" he hissed, burning, raw fury filling his eyes. _'I didn't mean that!'_ Again, his thoughts ran silently over his tongue. But, Peter wasn't a mind-reader, and his expression was hurt.

That only angered Edmund more. Why couldn't Peter understand! Why couldn't he understand that Edmund _wanted_ to talk about it, but he _couldn't_?

And Peter felt hurt?

Of course, that was terribly unfair to his older brother, but that was beyond the boy king at this point.

"Edmund..."

"Get out." It was quiet, shaking with restraint at first. But his voice rose, taking on a terrible, crashing crescendo. "_Get out!_"

Peter bit his lip, falling silent, his eyes manifesting withering turmoil.

Tears began to fall from Edmund again. He wasn't trying to be downright unfair...

"Please," he begged quietly. "Get out. Just get out."

The older boy clenched his teeth, setting his jaw. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. But talking wasn't doing anything, most obviously.

"Alright, Ed." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll leave...I'll leave."

And much to Edmund's surprise and dismay, Peter turned--and left.

For a moment, he stared at the closed door with wide eyes, expecting--hoping-- Peter would come back in. But his brother did not. For the first time, Peter had listened to him against his own orders; and Edmund hated him for it. For longer than not, he waited, staring hard at the door.

But Peter had listened.

Crestfallen, he fell back against the bed, curling up beneath the silk sheets piteously. Even in his own room, he felt suffocated, drowning in his whirling thoughts. Twice that night now...twice...

Whether from lack of air or fatigue finally creeping up on him, he finally slipped into restless sleep. And as he did, he couldn't help but think that maybe he had said two things he hadn't meant that night.

_Okay. I'll start here._

_I reaaaaaalllllllllly did NOT like this chapter. Did not did not did NOT. I had writer's block through the entire thing. Seriously; I probably wrote two sentances down a day. And then a few days back I went and deleted a whole scene because I felt if-y on it...So, trust me, I'm not expecting great reviews or anything on this one. Though I AM expecting a review. C: _


	8. Morning, Sunshine

_Oooookay, really short chapter here. I wrote this just to get me going again before I move up to the longer chapters again. My writer's block has prevented me from writing this, and I'm sorry for the so short chapter, but I really don't--and can't--link this with a lot of words that will turn into nothingness. Soo...Here you go...I guess..._

"Eddddmunnnd..."

No response.

There was a silence.

"Eddddd..."

The persisting annoyance buzzed out yet again, softly jostling him awake. Something poked him in the shoulder.

"Edmundddd..."

A soft grunt. That was all the intruder needed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" She was bouncing the bed now.

A groan managed from him as he squinted at his little sister, eyeing her as an unsightly insect. "Go away," he mumbled, burying his head a pillow, attempting to send her off.

She flopped down next to him, shaking his shoulders. Such a pest. "Get upppppp," she commanded. "The sun's up and you're not!"

"As it should be." He curled up under the covers, trying to ignore the annoying little sister refusing to let up until her brother was out of bed. As it was, she wasn't about to give in anytime soon.

"But everyone else is up!" she whined. "Peter is up; Susan is up;_ Lila _is up-"

He stiffened. The humor in her voice angered him for some odd reason, arising a thrown idea that she was laughing at him. Laughing at the emotion he felt. Laughing at his guilt. There was nothing _funny_ about that _girl._

"-Even that wretched Maible is up!" She did laugh, truly and freely now, shaking him again. "And you are not! Awaken, Brother!"

"Alright!" He threw away the covers, his eyes narrowed. "I'm up! Are you now contented?" She fell back, the mirth in her eyes retreating at his sudden outburst. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Edmund to be frustrated and short-tempered in the mornings; most would label him as murderous. But she knew that his anger was not one to be taken as falsely, so she stood, watching as her brother followed her. His movements were jerked in a way she didn't ever remember seeing, and it confused her greatly (and slightly annoyed her), but she said nothing. He only glared at her, scowling. "Lucy, you're my sister, but would it be a bit much to ask for some privacy?"

She rolled her eyes in a very un-Queenlike fashion, before bowing low to him. "O Great King Edmund of the West, forgive me for angering you by attempting to get you breakfast," she scoffed, her voice exaggerated. She had lived with him for fourteen years; she had learned how to retort when she felt it should be so.

He had turned, roiling through his room having expected her to leave, when he snapped back, eyeing her with disbelief and suspicion. "O Gratifying Queen Lucy of the East, I herby accept your apology, despite the fact of your pestering and annoyance you have put me through." She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him with distaste.

"I shall spread the joyous news through our Royal courts."

"You do that."

She turned, placing a hand on the handle to leave, and then paused. Thoughtfully, she gazed at her brother, taking in his roughened appearance. She couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something was different.

Irritated, he threw up a hand, uninterested in his sister's careful studying. "Well?" he demanded, using the word as an invitation for her to leave.

She didn't depart quite yet. "Edmund Pevensie, I have known you long enough to know if something is wrong or different about you, and I am not about to forget that knowledge now," she announced, giving him a look.

He faltered, but managed to keep from paling. He was determined to have her not know anything. Contorting in a scowl, he shook his head.

Lucy caught the falter, if nothing else. So..."You're hiding something," she confirmed.

"I am not," he shot back.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Come now, Ed, you can tell me."

Pause.

"I'm not hiding anything."

The valiant queen rolled her eyes. She was stubborn, but Edmund withheld her abilities by a long shot. Even if it was abnormally taking him a few moments to respond. "Just tell me."

"There is nothing wrong! Now leave!" He finally moved forward, shoving his sister from his room and slamming the door behind her.

Her face twitched in a moment of her own irritation, just about ready to burst back into his room and confront him about what ever was wrong, until a different, gentler voice spoke out to her.

"Queen Lucy?"

She turned away from the door to see Lila gazing back at her questioningly. The other girl's face was slightly tired, very much like Edmund's had been, but instead of anger tracing with the fatigue, there was a soft sort of guilt and confusion clouding her face. Lucy nearly fell to sympathizing the gir--waitaminute.

_Just like Edmund's had been._

Oh. She was _so_ stupid.

"I-I'm fine, Lila," she managed, casually leaving the newfound understanding and giddiness out of her voice. "Good morning, by the way."

"Thank you and a fair morning to you as well." Lila offered a small smile.

"Thank you entirely... My brother the High King had sent me to awaken our other King, who, unfortunately, cannot enjoy the morning as we do." A flicker of emotion flashed through the other girl's face at the mention of Edmund, veiled as it was, and it was all the younger girl could do to restrain a quirky sort of smirk.

It became increasingly hard when her brother suddenly threw open the door, his features far from kingly or handsome, for that matter. But that failed to comprehend with Lila; she still looked to him with the same emotion Lucy had caught unchecked before. And more to the girl's undying humor, Edmund first glanced at her the same way.

And he always made such a fuss when Susan acted the very same way.

Lucy clapped her hands together, flipping her hair behind a shoulder, before saying, "Well! Su and I are going for a ride again, so I best be off." She gave her brother a hug of farewell before skipping off down the hall, leaving the other two, very flustered, in the hall.

_Again, there was almost no point to this chapter except to build a bridge to the next chapter. I know it wasn't great. Deliver your complaints to writer's block._


	9. Lost For Words

_Another shortie...I got my muse back though! -jumps for joy- I didn't have it at the beginning though, and it's kinda easy to tell, but I got it nearing the end...I could have made it longer, considering I have it laid out a bit better again, but I figured I just needed to update and let people know that I've picked up my work again! Yay! Well, this is a fluffy chapter, but, anyways, here you go._

Edmund looked at Lila. Lila looked at Edmund. They both shifted uneasily. Edmund opened his mouth, as though to say something, and then shut it again.

It was so stupid, he found himself thinking, that this silly little charade, what ever it was--fluff--love--misunderstanding--was still bouncing back and forth. They always ended up alone together, and then...well. It was only a matter of time until someone found out in some awkward sort of way.

"'Morning," he finally said, determined to say words if just to break the uneasy silence. He didn't care if he started speaking gibberish at this point. He would _prefer_ not to, but it was an open option.

"'Morning."

Well...Two syllable words were a start, right?

They started walking down the hall. It was silent, the absence of words casting a heavy air around them both. Edmund felt heat rushing to his cheeks, for a reason even he was deprived of, as he tried to regain his head. He needed to sort some sort of thing out with this girl before he did something stupid and unreasonable.

Stupid. Unreasonable. Two wonderful traits to possess at a time like this.

He stopped. She stopped. He glanced at her. She glanced at him.

She was as much of sheep, it seemed, as the suitorettes, following their devoted and mirroring every action they made. It was a surprise he did not consider the fact.

"We need to talk," he said. We? Was it really a 'we'? Scary thought. "Er...at least you need to." She flashed her eyes blankly; she was silent. Irritation welled up inside the young king, melting away some of his uneasiness. "Look; I'm confused. Do you like me, or do you hate me?" He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You're the one who corners me, and then after you...you're done, you go out of your way to avoid me."

She seemed taken aback a moment, glaring at him. "I do not hate you...and I don't corner you! Pure coincidence we run into each other in the middle of the night? Right... And if I remember correctly, it was you who found me."

"It was you who kissed me," he hissed angrily, his heart skipping at the mere word. "Both times, if I remember correctly."

"Then you don't," she snapped. "It was you who kissed me at the fountain."

"It was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

She shook her head, a dry laugh escaping her. "You are a stubborn prat, Edmund Pevensie."

A smirk tugged faintly at his lips. "Thank you."

She waved it aside, a scowl disgracing her features. "You kissed me in the Wood as well."

A roll of the eyes and a smooth of his tunic. "I...er...didn't want to...I mean, I didn't intend to...That was your fault!"

She took a step towards him, forcing him back. "You make it sound as though I'm an enemy."

"Perhaps you are!"

"I am not!" she shot back quickly, trying to keep from paling. Panting, she retreated back a step and sniffed. "I, at least, dear King, am not accusing another for their emotions."

"Accusation? I only wish to know why you act the way you--oh." He stopped, words drained from him, staring at her. She was the one blushing now, fiddling with the golden threads of her belt, but managing to keep her gaze lifted to his. Oh, dammit; at least she could master her embarrassment. "Oh," he repeated blankly, chewing on the inside of his cheek for loss of words. She gave him a queer look, tilting her head slightly and shifting her ever-moving hair so that it cascaded over one shoulder.

He shook his head slightly, trying fervently to regain some sort of speech and to refrain from saying 'oh' for a third time in a row, despite the fact that it was the only word coming to mind. It was becoming an equally embarrassing moment for both of them, and the silence wasn't helping. "I, er, mean...o...kay," he managed. "Okay. Er...Now was that so hard?"

This was absurd.

She snorted at the seemingly accusing question, shaking her head slightly. "Nice."

"I told you; I don't get many suitorettes." He grinned.

"Perhaps I'm out of my mind."

"I fear for you."

"Or..." She laced her hand in his, smiling slightly; "...Perhaps I'm the only girl who isn't."

His cheeks flushed crimson, trying to think of something suitable to say. "Er...Well, I'm glad there's _one_ girl who is intelligent enough to figure that out--" He was cut off by a shove from the scowling girl, playful as it was. He laughed; well, perhaps not the most suitable use of words.

"Well. Is that all you needed to know?"

He blinked at her. 'Is that all'? Such a big deal over a few little words, it seemed. Was it this awkward for _everyone_ when such a similar ordeal came up? "Er…I guess so." 'Er'…was that his new favorite word? He'd have to work to break that bad habit, or else he feared he'd appear like a total idiot in front of the Courts. Something he'd prefer not to do, especially when everyone viewed him as wise, it seemed.

Hm…wise? What is this 'wiiiseee' they speak of?

"Okay, then." She gently withdrew her hand from his. "Queens Susan and Lucy invited me to their morning ride last night, so I best be off if I'm to catch them before they are off."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, so kind of Lucy to leave without you," he muttered. Oh, his sister was in for it when she got back…leaving them both here on purpose like that…No wonder she seemed so chipper. Wonderful.

She laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm sure she had matters to attend to."

_'Oh, great; off to go tell Susan.'_ "I suppose so." He ran a hand through his hair lightly, meeting the tangled mess it was and knocking his crown askew in the process. "That leaves me to go tell my brother that I'm courting you—" He was cut off abruptly again at her laugh as she leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Great Aslan. She was like an older Lucy.

He grinned, returning the embrace, relieved. It was different…but it felt right, at least. Maybe this was why Susan enjoyed courting men so much. Except Edmund highly doubted any of her short relationships were this informal and, frankly, hilarious.

She drew away after a moment, giggling and positively tickled it seemed, but managing to force out a few words. "I had better go if I'm to make it." He nodded, still repressing laughter it felt like, watching her as she fled and disappeared from sight.

He snorted faintly, wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into…

Oh.

Wincing slightly, he managed to remember his last words to her. _'That leaves me to go tell my brother that I'm courting you…'_

Shoot.

He had the vague feeling that his brother would be _far_ from pleased for him.


	10. Unsucessful Recovery

_Shortest chapter ever. I had more to it, but I got annoyed with it and just ended up cutting it out. But I needed an update. oO;_

Edmund had so many thoughts filling up his mind; he was surprised he hadn't snapped at the tension. Pacing wasn't exactly the course of action he had planned to take, but he was spinning on his heels, muttering under his breath, trying to get himself under _control. _After all...it wasn't like the world was ending. No. No! Far from it...

Far from it indeed.

He didn't know why his cheeks were flushed. He didn't get why his mind was such a whirl. He had things that needed to be done. Papers to be filled out. Sword practice to be mastered. News to...spread..?

Oh, dear Aslan. He was losing it.

He leaned against the wall tiredly, groaning. How people got along with this _distraction_ was beyond him. It really was a lovely thing...it was...just...difficult.

Lila had gone out with Susan and Lucy for a ride. Oh...she wouldn't be back for ages...

Hm. He was...disliking that fact. Very much, actually.

He was going to suffocate himself. He needed to go for a walk...or get some fresh air...or do something. Productive, preferably. His chores, you might call them, had already been pushed back a day...er...two days...and it was piling up. That didn't mean he wanted to go do it. Heavens, no. Paperwork was quite boring.

Edmund left his room. That, he had decided, would be his first action.

And then, maybe...just maybe...he would locate his brother. Peter, he had the slightest feeling, would either be hysterical, or downright angry about the whole matter. It wasn't much motivation, really, talking to his brother and just _casually _tell him that he had feelings for this woman they had found, and that they had already kissed behind Peter's back. Hm.

Fumbling with the cuff of his sleeve, he half walked, half wandered through the hallway.

Hm...Lila. Lila Lila Lila. _Liliana._

Brown hair. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Nothing special.

He blinked.

Such a marvel of silky, flowing hair, carrying the distinct dark hue of chocolate. Deep, captivating eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Such a monotone of smooth skin, oh so soft to the touch.

...He could change a plaintive girl into a wonder of beauty in his eyes. Didn't anyone else see it? No. They didn't. But he could. He _could._

...Well. Alright. Wonder of beauty was an exaggeration. ...Granted, it was a small one.

Thinking. Edmund decided he didn't much care to think. It proved to be quite distracting.

So distracting, he ran straight into a displeased girl. He stifled a gasp of pain as her elbow caught his stomach rather harshly.

"Sorry," he said, backing away and placing a hand over his sore spot. Maible glared. He didn't much notice.

Stiffly, she ran a finger through her straight, flaxen hair, twirling it delicately despite her hard gaze. She glanced at where her elbow had marked him. "Such an incident wouldn't have happened if one made use of his eyes," she muttered. He ignored her.

"Have you seen Peter?" he demanded before he even realized he had asked just that. Wasn't he supposed to be procrastinating that little talk? Oh dear, his priorities were already scattered every which way. He was going to get himself into trouble if he didn't keep himself in line.

She offered him a dry look. "Indeed, I have." He waited, looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

When she didn't, he rolled his eyes, annoyed. Were all women this air headed? It sure seemed like it-- Wait, what? No! No, they weren't. Not all of them. ...However,_ some_ of them did bear that trait. "Do you know where Peter _is?_" he asked, deciding maybe elaboration would get him somewhere.

Her teal eyes narrowed, a glint to them. "He isn't pleased with you, don't you know?" He drew back, straightening and paling slightly. How did she know anything about that? ...It didn't matter. He glared at her, keeping composure. "He's simply been raving on and on about you, how _odd_ you've been acting...how feral you were to him last night..." She toyed with her hair, offering him a small sneer. "And, oh, the discovery he thought he had made. He wouldn't talk with us about it though."

Keeping composure was getting extremely hard. "Oh _Aslan_," he muttered, biting his lip. Oh Aslan, Aslan, _Aslan. _Peter...discovery? Somehow, Edmund didn't much like the way that sounded. ...What could Peter have possibly discovered...last night...and...

Last night was when he had found Lila at the fountain. Last night was when they had...er...

He did pale. Had his brother...seen...that?

A small smirk tugged at Maible's lips. Screw being proper-- he wanted to run that woman through so badly.

"Us?" he questioned, trying to sound casual and to get the subject off of himself.

"Queen Susan and I." Ah.

Good Aslan. How reliable really was Maible, anyways? He should have known better than to let her get to him. Even so, Peter wouldn't discuss family issues with a guest. More than likely it had been Su and Peter talking with each other, and Maible had eavesdropped on them. The little bitch.

"You're being very rude," he stated blandly. "You've still not answered my question. Do you, or don't you, know where Peter is?"

She blinked, and for the slightest moment, her eyes left him, averting away, her sneer fading. But just as quick as they had left, they had snapped back to him. She smiled sweetly. He went on scowling. "I daresay, King Edmund, I doubt you'll be needing me for that question." He rolled his eyes again. Great _Aslan_, how _annoying_ could one girl be?

He was about to open his mouth and say some rather nasty things to her, and, since it was proving necessary, _force_ the answer from her throat, when a firm hand caught his shoulder. The hold was so tight and uncomfortably rough, he flinched. "Is everything alright, Maible?" It was a different voice. Familiar.

Edmund managed to flick his gaze up to the face of the figure standing beside him. It was Peter.


End file.
